I'm glad you came
by Astrid Tvevad
Summary: Un día Finn recibe una llamada de Sebastian. Lo que al principio era una simple amistad, se convertirá en mucho más.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Para empezar tengo que decir que los personajes no me pertenecen...(por desgracia) Sé que la historia es un poco extraña, ya que la pareja Fibastian no es, por decirlo de algún modo, muy popular, pero aquí en Fan Fiction hay lugar para todo tipo de parejas:) Por favor leedlo y escribid todos los reviews que queráis diciéndome que puedo mejorar, que os gusta, que no os gusta etc**

**POR FAVOR ESCRIBID REVIEWS Y LEED MI HISTORIA QUE ME HACE MUCHISIMA ILUSIÓN! **

**Muchísimas gracias Gleeks, y espero que disfrutéis con la historia!:**

* * *

Mi vida había dado un vuelco total. Rachel se había ido a Nueva York a cumplir su sueño y yo seguía aquí, atrapado en Lima. Tenía planes de ir al ejercito en Georgia, pero empezaba en septiembre y tendría que pasar todo el verano solo y aburrido. Apenas quedaba nadie. Kurt se había ido de vacaciones de final de curso con Mercedes, Tina, Mike y Blaine. Puck estaba en Los Ángeles y no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Y el resto andaban esparcidos por Estados Unidos. Tenía la sensación de que ese verano iba a ser el peor de mi vida, y tenía muchas razones para creerlo. En primer lugar porque echaba mucho de menos a Rachel. No pasaba un día en que no echara de menos su voz, sus labios, su cuerpo. Era todo para mi, y en cuestión de meses la había perdido. No paraba de preguntarme si había encontrado alguien mejor en Nueva York, pero cada vez que hablaba con ella, me aseguraba que solo estaba yo y que siempre iba a ser así. Lo único que me reconfortaba era saber que ella estaba cumpliendo su sueño. Estaba en NYADA, a punto de convertirse en una estrella todavía mas grande y luminosa.

Era principios de julio, y por suerte el sol brillaba. Me desperté sobre las diez de la mañana, como era habitual en mi época de vacaciones. Bajé y me encontré a Burt sentado en el sillón del salón leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días.-le saludé.

Me miró y hizo una mueca con la boca.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me preguntó mientras doblaba el periódico y se levantaba.-Mira, se que echas de menos a Rachel, pero no me gusta verte así. ¿Se han ido ya todos tus amigos?  
-Supongo.-contesté con indiferencia. No me gustaba hablar con Burt de mi relación con Rachel, lo apreciaba mucho, pero al fin y al cabo no era mi padre.

-¿Ya no juegas al fútbol?-me volvió a preguntar.

-No.-respondí. No había vuelto a jugar al fútbol desde el día que me echaron del equipo. Maldito sentimiento de impotencia. Por suerte cuando pasó estaba Rachel para apoyarme, pero ahora ella ya no estaba.

Como Burt no contestó, fui a la cocina a desayunar. Agradecí que estuviera vacía, podría seguir pensando en lo feliz que habría sido mi vida si hubiera conseguido la beca del fútbol o si me hubieran aceptado en "Inside the actors studio". Mis padres me repetían constantemente que dejara de pensar en el pasado, en lo que había echo mal, que mirara al futuro. Pero no podía, porque sabía que Rachel no iba a pertenecer a mi futuro. A lo mejor nunca mas la volvería a ver.

Me quité esa pesimista idea de la cabeza y comencé a desayunar. De repente mi móvil comenzó a sonar, por suerte lo tenía en mi bolsillo y respondí.

-¿Finn?-preguntó una bonita voz.

-Si soy yo.¿Quién me llama?-era extraño, no tenía el número registrado.

-No se si te acordaras de mí.-dijo la voz riendo-Soy Sebastian, el de los Warblers.

Mi mente se lleno de odio hacia el recordando todo lo que había hecho. Había tratado mal a mi hermano y a su novio, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente. También había sobornado a Rachel para que no cantara en las Regionales con una foto mía retocada. Pero...¿Por qué me llamaba? Nunca había hablado con él, bueno a lo mejor sí, pero solo para insultarle.

-Emm-dije sin saber muy bien que contestar-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, era solo para preguntarte una cosa. Sé que no me he comportado muy bien con vosotros, sobretodo con Kurt y Blaine. Pero he cambiado, te lo aseguro. Cuando nos ganasteis en las Regionales me di cuenta que sois muy buenos, y que nunca debería haberme comportado con vosotros así.

Eso era verdad, cuando estábamos cantando en las Regionales pude darme cuenta de que él y los Warblers estaban de pie animándonos y parecían bastante contentos.

-Entonces me gustaría proponerte una cosa.-añadió- Como supongo que no tienes nada que hacer, me apetecería invitarte a tomar un café en el Lima Bean.

Su propuesta me sorprendió mucho¿Cómo podía pasar de odiarme a querer tomar un café conmigo? No sabía que decirle. Por una parte no tenía nada que hacer y así me distraería un poco y pararía de pensar en Rachel. Pero por otra parte no lo conocía apenas. Antes de que pudiese contestar dijo:

-Si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio. A lo mejor el Lima Bean es demasiado clásico.

Oía como reía. Tenía una risa muy bonita, preciosa.

-Está bien.-afirmé todavía dudando un poco-¿Cómo quedamos?

Era una locura salir con Sebastian, pero bueno, tampoco perdía nada por probar, a lo mejor ahora era simpático.

-Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde en la puerta.-dijo con entusiasmo-¡No llegues tarde!

Colgó ¿Dónde me había metido? Dios mío, no debería haber aceptado la cita ¿De que íbamos a hablar?¿Y de dónde venía ese repentino interés por quedar conmigo?

Me terminé los cereales y subí a mi cuarto todavía preocupado por la cita de esa tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Me miré en el espejo. Me había puesto una simple camiseta de manga corta con unos pantalones vaqueros, nada del otro mundo. Me arreglé un mínimo el pelo, lo tenia hecho un lío. Ahora que éa que no tenía nadie para quien estar guapo, me importaba muy poco mi aspecto.

Cogí mi teléfono móvil, mis llaves y me dispuse a salir de casa. Cuando abrí la puerta, mi madre se acercó a mi.

-¿A donde vas?-me preguntó con inquietud.

-Nada...Sólo a dar un paseo.-no quería contarle la verdadera razón de mi salida, además nos había oído a Kurt y a mi hablar mal de Sebastian, y no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia que su hijo saliera con él.

-Bueno.-sonrió-Una cosa. Mañana Burt y yo nos vamos a ir unos días de vacaciones por la región. Tendrás la casa para ti solo.

Le sonreí y salí de casa. La casa para mi solo. Cuando estaba Rachel esa era una de las mejores noticias que se me podían dar, pero ahora que estaba solo y amargado no me hacía ningún tipo de ilusión. Bueno ¿quién sabía? Podía ser que Rachel por un milagro viniera a verme. Solté un bufido. Era muy improbable, más bien imposible.

Fui caminando al café, no estaba muy lejos y además me haría bien moverme un poco. Pasados unos minutos llegué. Al lado de la entrada estaba Sebastian apoyado en la pared. Me resultó extraño verle sin su uniforme, pero no le desfavorecía. Me acerqué a el y cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado, exclamó:

-¡Finn!Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir. Me alegro de verte.

Le dediqué una media sonrisa y le dije:

-Bueno, pues ya ves, aquí me tienes.

Soltó una débil carcajada y pude ver una preciosa sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro.

-Sé que te pareció raro que te llamase, no se puede decir que hayamos hablado mucho.-dijo mientras entrabamos en el café.

-Si, la verdad es que me sorprendió bastante tu llamada.-le comenté.

Sebastian era una de las pocas personas que medía lo mismo que yo, y eso me gustaba. No tenía que bajar la mirada para hablar con el, simplemente mirar al frente.

Nos pusimos en la cola, esperando nuestro turno.

-Y...¿Como estas?¿Como va todo?-le pregunté intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

-En fin... Se puede decir que bien.-dijo-Un poco aburrido. No tengo mucho que hacer en casa, y ya no queda nadie para quedar...Bueno aparte tu, claro.

¿Quería decir con eso que quería volver a quedar conmigo? No quería que se creyera que era su amigo, ni nada por el estilo.

-Si, yo igual...-no sabía muy bien que contestarle. Era una situación muy incómoda.

-¿Que quieres tomar?Te invito.-se ofreció.

-Gracias, un fra...

-puccino-dijo completando la palabra- Frapuccino, es también mi favorito.

Mira, parecía que tenía algo en común con él. Pero bueno, ha mucha gente le gustaba el Frapuccino, era una bebida muy normal, estaba muy bueno...

-¿Y que tal con Rachel?-me preguntó el interrumpiendo mis pensamientos sobre el Frapuccino.

De repente volví a recordar a Rachel. Su pelo, sus ojos y el último beso que habíamos compartido. Me puse muy nervioso, no sabía muy bien como definir mi relación con ella. No sabía si podía llamarlo relación o no...

-Pues, hombre...-dije titubeando-Ahora esta en Nueva York...

-Si, lo sé, me lo contó Nick.

¿Nick?¿Quien era ese Nick? Seria un Warbler.¿Pero como sabía que Rachel estaba en Nueva York? Sebastian cogió los cafés, pagó y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba libre.

-Y...¿Quien es Nick?-le pregunté extrañado.

-Un Warbler. El habló con Blaine el otro día y Nick me lo ha contado¿Te importa que lo sepamos?

-No, no es eso. Solo que me sorprendió bastante que lo sepan los Warblers.

-Tienes que tener en cuenta que Kurt y Blaine estaban antes en nuestro grupo. Todo el mundo en el colegio conoce a Blaine. Tiene muy buena fama. No solo por cantar bien, si no bueno, creo que te lo puedes imaginar...

Suponía que se refería a que estaba bueno. A pesar de no ser gay, tenia que aceptar que Blaine era muy guapo. Cuando lo vi la primera vez con Kurt, me agradó bastante.

-Pues eso...-dije volviendo al tema de Rachel.-Esta en Nueva York, cumpliendo su sueño, supongo...

-No pareces muy convencido de lo que dices. Realmente no creo que este allí para hacer otra cosa que eso. Si te preocupa que este viendo a otro chico, despreocupate de inmediato. No puede dejarte, no se encuentran dos como tú.

Me guiñó un ojo, y sus verdes ojos brillaron. Eran preciosos, como esmeraldas.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido-dije esbozando mi primera verdadera sonrisa de toda la tarde.

Parecía que era mucho más simpático. Pero tampoco podía confiar plenamente en el, podía hacer otra de las suyas.

-¿Tu tienes algunos planes para ahora, que ya has terminado el colegio?-dijo él.

-Sí...-no sabía muy bien si podía llamar planes al pésimo futuro que iba a vivir.-Tengo previsto ingresar en el ejército. Paso las pruebas en septiembre, es el único sitio donde se que Rachel no me va a seguir...

Posó su mano en mi hombro en modo de consuelo.

-En fin, no te voy a amargar con mis problemas amorosos.-dije cambiando de tema.-¿Tu tienes algún proyecto? Sé que todavía te queda un año, pero supongo que habrás pensado en algo.

-Si, he mirado unas cuantas academias de artes escénicas. Me he quedado con una que me gusta. Esta en Vancouver, Canadá.-dijo con ánimo.

Parecía que esperaba el momento de irse con impaciencia.

-Está muy bien. Por lo menos vas a salir un poco a ver el mundo.

-Si, aunque Canadá esta bastante cerca. No es como si me fuera a Europa, ni mucho menos.

-¿Y estas saliendo con alguien ahora?-le pregunté. De repente sentía un gran interés por saber más cosas sobre él.

-No. La verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo ahora mismo, ya sabes, con los exámenes de final de curso, el coro... Y además en el colegio ya no hay nadie...interesante.

-Querrás decir que hay pocos que sean gays, ¿no?

-Si, es otra manera de decirlo.-dijo riendo.-A pesar de nuestra ley anti intimidación, no hay muchos gays en la escuela, muy a mi pesar.

-Bueno esa ley anti intimidación no la respetan todos por igual...-dije recordando el momento en el que Sebastian le tiró un slushie con sal gorda a Blaine.

-Sé a que te refieres. No fui justo con vosotros. La verdad es que no fue una bonita forma de representar a mi colegio. Me siento muy avergonzado por todo lo que hice. Espero que algún día consigas perdonarme.

Levantó la mirada hacia mi. ¿Como podía no aceptar su perdón con el rostro tan dulce que tenía?

-No pasa nada.-le dije-Esta todo olvidado, de verdad, no te preocupes. Solo prométeme que no vas a retocar una foto mía poniéndome tacones y una cosa extraña, pequeña y marrón en lugar de mi...

-Si, si te lo prometo.-dijo interrumpiendo.

Nos comenzamos a reír los dos en coro. Por primera vez en varias semanas, estaba de verdad disfrutando de ese momento. Miré la hora en un reloj que colgaba de la pared, eran ya las siete de la tarde, sería mejor que volviese ya a casa.

-Sebastian.-dije levantándome -Me lo he pasado mejor de lo que creía. Gracias, de verdad.

Él se levantó y dijo:

-Bueno, podemos repetirlo. Puedes venir a mi casa un día, puedo echar a mis padres y a mi hermano. Podría preparate algo de comer, cocino bien, o al menos eso es lo que creo.

¿Una cena en su casa? Una cosa era pasar un rato juntos y una muy diferente era cenar en su casa... A saber que se le estaba cruzando por la mente en ese momento.

-Emm-dije-No es por malinterpretar tus palabras, pero Sebastian, no soy gay.

-Lo que tu digas guapo.-dijo dándome una leve palmada en la mejilla.

Se fue y lo perdí de vista cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta del local.

¿Que pretendía decir con eso? Salí, y me puse rumbo hacia mi casa.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ahí estaba. Sentado en el polvoriento sillón. Con sus ojos reluciendo bajo la tenue luz de la vela y su pelo cobrizo como el oro. Su delgado cuerpo, ajustado al sillón me hacia desearlo todavía mas. Llevaba una camisa ajustada, que se habría un poco por arriba, mostrando sus pectorales._

_Levantó su mirada hacia mi, clavando sus ojos en los míos. Me hablaba con la mirada, sus ojos me susurraban que fuera junto a él, que lo besara._

_Sonrió y una hilera de dientes blancos aparecieron por debajo de sus tiernos labios. Los labios. Rojizos, carnosos. _

_Me acerqué a él, y el al instante se levantó. De entre sus labios salió un seducente hilo de voz, que decía:_

_-Me alegra que hayas venido. "I'm glad you came", si prefieres._

_Sonreí, me hacía sentir completo. Sebastian. Un nombre, una persona, un ser que hacía este mundo un lugar mas bonito donde vivir._

_Me rodeó la cintura suavemente y me pegó contra su cuerpo. Olía bien, olía a Sebastian. _

_Con una mano sujetó mi cabeza y la acercó a su rostro. Nuestros labios se tocaron. Estaban húmedos y blandos. Un fuego se encendió dentro de mi. Por un segundo nuestros labios se separaron, pero se volvieron a juntar al instante. Calma. Calma era lo que sentía en mi en ese momento. Lo deseaba, podría estar así toda mi vida..._

_Se apartó un poco de mi y se mojó los labios. Sin pensármelo dos veces, comencé a desabrocharle la camisa. Los botones estaban a mi favor y se soltaron rápidamente. Nos volvimos a besar. Esta vez fue un beso más largo. Sentía su lengua dentro de mi boca, acariciándola. Ese chico me volvía loco. Me quitó la camiseta. De repente empezó a hacer calor en el cuarto. Su mano me acaricio la mejilla y..._

-¡Finn, despierta!-gritó una voz.

Abrí los ojos al instante y me encontré a mi madre mirándome fijamente. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, había demasiada luz en el cuarto y me cegaba. Me los froté.

-¿Que quieres mamá?-le pregunté mientras me cubría hasta arriba con el edredón.

-Burt y yo nos vamos ya. Solo quería que lo supieses para que no te preocuparas al despertarte.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó a la planta inferior de la casa. Oí como la puerta se cerraba.

Procesé mi sueño. Había soñado con Sebastian. Pero no simplemente había soñado con él, sino que había soñado que...¿me liaba con él? Dios mio, era muy extraño. Prácticamente había soñado que tenia un encuentro sexual con Sebastian. Él era un tío, y a mi me gustaban las chicas, claramente. Pero, ese sueño había sido tan real, pero por suerte no era real, era simplemente un sueño. No me tenía que preocupar por ello, era simplemente un sueño. Las manos me comenzaron a sudar y mi corazón a palpitar a cien por hora. No pasaba nada, era solo un sueño. No, no era solo un sueño. Decían que los sueños tenían algo que ver con lo que esperábamos o con lo iba a pasar. Eso no iba a pasar. Sebastian se había reído de nosotros, casi había dejado ciego a Blaine.

Pero no podía olvidar sus labios en el sueño, tenía ganas de volver a besarlos. No, no tenía ganas. Moví la cabeza bruscamente de un lado a otro para quitarme la idea de la cabeza.

Estaba flipando, no sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Mejor olvidarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero no podía parar de pensar en ello, no podía simplemente olvidarlo. Había sido tan intenso, tan real. Me senté en el borde de la cama y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

**-**No, relájate Finn.-me dije a mi mismo.

Me levanté bruscamente de la cama, y empecé a dar puñetazos al armario. No podía ser, ¿no podía ser esto otro sueño? Mierda. De una manera había traicionado a Rachel, pero al fin y al cabo yo no podía controlar mis sueños. ¿Por qué a mi?¿Por qué tenía que ser yo el que soñase eso?¿No podía haber soñado con Rachel? Pero muy a mi pesar no había soñado con ella, había soñado con Sebastian.

Mi móvil vibró. Me había llegado un mensaje. Se me cayó el alma a los pies cuando vi que el emisor del mensaje era Sebastian. ¿No podía desaparecer por unos minutos de mi mente?

Decía así: "Buenos días Finn. ¿Quieres volver a quedar otro día? Perdón, si parezco un acosador, pero la verdad es que no lo pasamos mal ayer. Cuando te decidas, llámame o envíame un mensaje"

Pues sí, parecía un acosador ¿Que quería?

Suspiré fuertemente y bajé a la cocina a comer algo. Tosté un par de tostadas, que al final tuve que tirar, ya que no era capaz de tomar bocado. No sabía que hacer para olvidar ese maldito sueño.

Rachel, tenía que hablar con ella. El sonido de su voz me calmaría.

Cogí el teléfono fijo y marqué su número, el cual me sabía de memoria. Después de un par de pitidos ella contestó:

-¿Finn?

-Hola preciosa.-le saludé, ya más calmado.-¿Como va todo por ahí?

-¡Ay!¡Finn!-exclamó.-Muy bien¿Y tú?

-Echándote de menos. Mucho, mucho, mucho de menos.

-No eres el único. O sea, quiero decir que yo también te echo de menos, no que me eche de menos a mi misma...

-Lo he comprendido, Rachel. Que gusto volver a oír tu voz. ¿Como van las clases?

-Bien. La verdad es que estamos aprendiendo mucho. Gracias por dejarme estar aquí, Finn.

-No digas tonterías. ¿Por qué no te iba a dejar?

-No se. Tienes razón, tu siempre me has apoyado. No creo que no me hubieras dejado estar aquí.

-Supongo.

Tenía razón, nunca le hubiera dejado quedarse aquí en Lima solo por mí. Se merecía mucho más. Ella pertenecía a Nueva York, su corazón estaba en Broadway.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó ella.-Tu voz suena muy tensa, parece que estas nervioso.

-Nada, solo una mala noche.-nunca mejor dicho.

-Espero que solo sea eso. No quiero que estés triste. Alégrate, pronto volverán todos y podrás volver a estar con ellos.

-No se si podré volver a estar con ellos, te recuerdo que en septiembre empiezo el curso para el ejército.

Oí como la chica al otro lado de la línea suspiraba.

-Todavía no entiendo porque haces esto.-dijo con voz quebrada.

-Es el único sitio...

-donde sabes que no te voy a seguir.-dijo completando mi frase.-¿No te cansas de repetir eso? Finn, es una tontería. Si hace falta te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Pero con que me digas que no lo haga está bien, no hace falta que arriesgues tu vida.

-Rachel, cuando dices eso parece que te he pedido que no me sigas porque eres un lapa. Esto lo hago por ti.

-No tienes que hacerlo por mi, lo tienes que hacer por ti.-se notaba que estaba comenzando a llorar.

-Mi amor, déjalo. Ninguno de nosotros va a cambiar de idea, y lo sabes.

-Te quiero. Mucho. Me tengo que ir Finn.

-Yo también. Hasta el infinito y mas allá. Pásalo bien y haz el favor de no llorar, disfruta.

-Si.-contestó y colgó.

Llamar a Rachel me había calmado un poco, aunque ahora ella también me preocupaba. No me apetecía que lo pasara mal, ella tenía que disfrutar la inmensa oportunidad que la vida le estaba regalando. Kurt no había tenido esa oportunidad. A pesar de su alucinante interpretación de "Not the Boy Next Door" no había sido aceptado en la famosa academia. Había sido un tanto injusto, él también se merecía estar allí.

En ese mismo instante el sueño de aquella noche volvió a mi mente. No, otra vez no. Volví a recordar el beso, el sillón, el cuerpo de Sebastian, su pelo. Un sentimiento desconocido invadió mi cuerpo. Empecé a sudar, necesitaba una ducha, a lo mejor eso me despejaría.

Subí al baño, me quité el pijama y me metí en la ducha. Abrí el grifo del agua fría, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Cerré los ojos mientras el agua corría por todo mi cuerpo. Intenté ordenar las ideas dentro de mi cabeza, pero no sirvió de nada, tenía todo echo un lío. Por un lado Sebastian, por el otro a Rachel.

¿Que hacer?¿Debería llamar a Sebastian para quedar de nuevo o para decirle que no me acosara más? Pero el problema es que profundamente tenía ganas de volver a quedar con él, pero no debía. Si lo volviese a ver, ese tipo de sueños se harían cotidianos, no lo podía permitir. Salí de la ducha, me puse cualquier cosa y salí a dar una vuelta.

El aire fresco me despejó un poco. Saludé a algunos vecinos conocidos, pero no me paré a hablar con ninguno, no era el mejor día.

Pasado un tiempo llegué a una tiendecilla pequeña donde vendían un poco de todo. Entré sin saber muy bien lo que estaba buscando. Mi ojos se pararon en una simple botella de Vodka.

Sin dudarlo dos veces la cogí, necesitaba algo fuerte para olvidar todo.

Pagué, al dependiente no pareció importarle que no tuviera veintiún años, supongo que los aparentaba por mi estatura.

Cuando llegué a casa, me tumbé en el sofá y comencé a beber de la botella de cristal.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian. Que perfecto era. Al mismo tiempo tan simple y tan complejo. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y veía un poco borroso, pero no importaba, porque por fin estaba tranquilo.

Por una razón todo estaba más claro, seguramente porque estaba borracho. Bueno, tampoco tanto, solo un poco.

La imagen de Sebastian volvió a mi mente. Comencé a reír en voz baja, me hacía feliz pensar en él, al menos en ese momento. Tenía ganas de volver a verle, y besar sus labios como en el sueño. No entendía como esta mañana había estado odiando tanto ese sueño, había sido perfecto.

Cogí el móvil de la mesa y llamé a Sebastian. Quería verle, quería oír su voz.

-Hola-le dije cuando contestó al teléfono.

-¡Hola Finn! Pensaba que no llamarías.

-Ven.-le ordené.

-¿A tu casa?¿Así de repente? Si quieres no vemos mañana, hoy es un poco tarde...

-Por favor, ven.-le dije interrumpiéndole.

-Está bien. Llegaré en una media hora.¿Pasa algo grave?

-No, solo quiero verte. Quiero estar a tu lado.

Sentí como el chico se sorprendía.

-Vale...-contestó con dificultad.-Estas borracho ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Se nota en tu voz. Normalmente no hablas de esa manera, ni... dices esas cosas.

-Un poco, a lo mejor. Pero por Dios, date prisa.

Colgué y dí otro trago a la botella.

Esperé unos minutos hasta que el timbre de la puerta me obligó a levantarme.

Por el cristal de la puerta pude ver a Sebastian. Que guapo estaba, como siempre. Seguramente yo tendría unas pésimas pintas. Abrí la puerta rápidamente.

-Aquí estoy.-dijo él con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Y yo me alegro.

Le hice entrar al salón. Cuando vio la botella en la mesa volvió la mirada hacía mí.

-Me lo imaginaba.-susurró.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunté mientras me volvía a sentar en el sofá.

Bajó la vista al suelo y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Parecía desilusionado, como si algo que estaba esperando no hubiera pasado.

-Ven, siéntate aquí.-le dije dando palmadas al sofá.

Se derrumbó en él y entonces me miró a los ojos. Las dos esmeraldas del sueño volvieron a aparecer, más reales que nunca.

-Eres muy guapo.-le comenté sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Una cálida sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro. Pero a pesar de ello parecía muy trastornado. Lo entendía, no era normal que yo de repente le empezara a decir ese tipo de cosas.

-Supongo que será verdad. Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

-No estoy borracho.-dije no muy convencido.

-Anda guapo, no me tomes el pelo.

-Pues entonces bebe tu también y después llámame guapo, porque como no estás borracho no se si dices la verdad.

-La digo, te lo aseguro.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla. Estaba fría y me producía escalofríos. Pero me gustaba la sensación. Se acercó más a mi, hasta que pude sentir su corazón latir. Lo rodeé por la cintura mientras él seguía acariciándome. Sin pensármelo dos veces, apreté mis labios fuertemente contra los suyos. Al principió no reaccionó por la sorpresa, pero a los segundos me devolvió el beso.

Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo se lo di al instante. Sus labios sabían a fresa. En una parte de mi mente sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, pero ya no me importaba, tenía que disfrutar el presente. Mi cabeza me mandó algunas señales para que parara recordándome que era heterosexual y que estaba con Rachel, pero hice caso omiso a todas ellas.

Me lo estaba pasando bien, eso era lo principal.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura y las metió por dentro de mi camiseta. Ahora ya estaban calientes, no frías como antes. Subieron por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde volvieron a bajar.

De repente se apartó de mí.

-Finn...-dijo-No te voy a mentir diciendo que no me apetece seguir, pero no debemos. Estás con Rachel y...

-¿Acaso te importa?-le pregunté.

-No mucho, pero se que a ti si, pero ahora, como estas borracho no consigues darte cuenta que esto no está bien.

Le hice callar plantándole otro beso en la boca.

-Está bien.-susurró.-No puedo resistirme, sigamos.

Metí las manos en su pelo mientras seguíamos besándonos. Le quité el jersey que llevaba puesto y él hizo lo mismo con mi camiseta. Cuando vi que la cosa empezaba a ponerse seria, me despegué de él y le dije:

-Subamos a mi cuarto. Allí estaremos más cómodos.

El asintió y subimos las escaleras con dificultad ya que nos besábamos al mismo tiempo. Después de unas cuantas caídas, llegamos a mi cuarto y no tumbamos en mi cama.

-Perdona por el desorden.-le susurré al oído.

-No importa. Todo es perfecto.

Él se puso encima mio y seguimos besándonos, nada nos podía hacer parar llegado a ese punto.

-Sebastian.-le dije-¿Cómo es que no me llamaste para quedar hasta el otro día?

Sus labios comenzaron a besarme el cuello.

-No se. Supongo que me di cuenta ahora que valías la pena.

La cabeza me estaba empezando a doler, pero no pensaba dejarlo así. Lo que se empieza se termina, y además a pesar del dolor de cabeza, no tenía ganas de parar. Parecía que iba a durar eternamente, y eso es lo que esperaba. Pero...¿Qué pasaría mañana?¿Y los días siguientes? No iba a parar de lamentarme por haber hecho lo que estaba haciendo. No importaba, nada importaba ya. Yo no le importaba a nadie, entonces... ¿por qué debería preocuparme? Era feliz en ese momento, y eso era lo principal.

-Una cosa.-dije al chico.-¿Por qué te comportabas tan mal con nosotros al principio?

-Finn...Déjalo, bésame.

-No, solo quiero saberlo.

-Estaba celoso. Kurt salía con Blaine y a mi me gustaba él. Después te vi a ti, pero claro sabía que no eras gay y que además estabas comprometido con Rachel.

-Sigo no siendo gay y sigo estando comprometido con ella. No entiendo la diferencia de antes y ahora.

-Finn, calla. La diferencia es que ahora estás solo y borracho.

-Bueno, no me lo tomaré mal.

Nos volvimos a besar y nos quedamos en ropa interior.


	5. Chapter 5

Un ruido me despertó. Al abrir los ojos me encontré a Blaine y a Kurt en el umbral de la puerta de mi cuarto. Parecían sorprendidos ¿Que había pasado?

Palpé el otro lado de la cama y toqué un cuerpo. Estaba caliente. Me di rápidamente la vuelta y descubrí que el que estaba conmigo en mi cama era Sebastian.

No podía recordar lo que había pasado aquella noche, pero si me lo podía imaginar.

-¡Finn!-gritó Kurt.

Me levanté con dificultad de la cama, ya que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES CON EL EN LA CAMA?-gritó el chico de nuevo.

Salí de mi cuarto y cerré la puerta para que mi acompañante no se despertara.

-Antes que empieces a gritar otra vez y a preguntarme que a pasado-dije-quiero decirte que no tengo ni idea que a pasado ni por qué Sebastian está en mi cama, pero lo supongo.

-¿Como quieres que no grite?¿Te parece normal que vuelva de vacaciones y que me encuentre a mi hermano que supuestamente es heterosexual con un chico en la cama que casi deja ciego a mi novio? Es como si tu me encuentras en la cama con... ¡yo que sé!

Su cara se estaba poniendo roja y se notaba que estaba a punto de explotar. Si no lo había hecho ya...

Blaine no había dicho nada, pero tenía una cara de asombro que jamás le había visto. Ya que no me apreciaba demasiado, ahora me iba a odiar.

-Kurt...Se que no es normal, pero supongo que estaba borracho y...

-¡¿Y que? ¿Te parece eso una buena excusa?

-No...pero...

-¿Y Rachel? Te recuerdo que estás prometido.

Rachel, mierda, la había cagado.

-De verdad... Perdona, no se que se me había pasado por la cabeza en ese momento. Me siento fatal, yo tampoco entiendo nada y estoy igual de sorprendido que tú.

-No me tienes que pedir perdón a mi, Finn.

-Oye, yo no puedo estar en la misma casa que Sebastian.-intervinió Blaine mientras entraba de sopetón a mi cuarto.

Despertó bruscamente al Warbler, el cual pegó un grito cuando se encontró con la cara de Blaine mirándole fijamente.

-Vete.-le ordenó Blaine.

Sebastian se levantó trastornado, cogió su ropa y salió del cuarto.

-Finn...-dijo.

Bajé la mirada al suelo. No me atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

-Por favor, vete.-contesté.

El chico bajó las escaleras y después de unos minutos en los que supongo que se estaría vistiendo, salió de la casa.

-Creo que nos debes algunas explicaciones.-dijo mi hermano.-Pero antes vístete.

Todavía seguía en calzoncillos, pero realmente no sabía por que milagro los llevaba.

Me vestí y bajé al salón donde estaban la pareja de chicos sentados en el sofá. Me senté en un sillón enfrente de ellos.

-Explícame.-me dijo Kurt.

-A ver... Os voy a contar todo desde el principio. Antes de ayer el me llamó para quedar y yo como no sabía que hacer, acepté. No fue nada del otro mundo, solo hablamos y se disculpó por su maldad. Esa misma noche tuve un sueños muy extraño, soñé que me liaba con él. Y esa misma tarde, es decir ayer, pues pasó lo que ya os lo podéis imaginar...-contesté rápidamente.

-Ya veo... ¿Y por qué quería quedar contigo?

-Eso preguntáselo a él, no a mi.

-Bueno...¿Y que tal las vacaciones?-les pregunté en el intento de cambiar de tema.

-No intentes desviar la conversación del tema inicial.

Kurt tenía esa horrorosa manía de no dejar de hablar de algo hasta que ese algo no estuviera claro. Suspiré y prácticamente me tumbé en el sillón.

-No es por querer meterme donde no me llaman-dijo Blaine.-pero no se como pudiste estar con Sebastian aunque solo fuera por un par de horas.

-Ha cambiado.

-No creo.

-Te digo que sí, Blaine.

-La gente no cambia de un mes para otro, aunque tu parece que si...

A veces odiaba a el novio de mi hermano, era irritante, como si el fuera perfecto o algo. Bueno, la verdad es que se acercaba bastante a la perfección.

-¿Podéis dejar el tema de una vez? Se que he cometido un error, pero ya no puedo volver para atrás, no hace falta que sigáis echándomelo en cara.

-¿Crees que lo vamos a olvidar? Te digo que una cosa así no se olvida de un día para otro.-dijo mi hermano.

-No os pido que lo olvidéis, simplemente que no lo mencionéis más. No se lo contéis a Rachel, por favor. Se lo contaré yo cuando me parezca que es un buen momento. Pero no ahora, tiene que seguir concentrada en su trabajo en NYADA.

Una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en la cara de Kurt, todavía le dolía no haber sido aceptado en la academia. No debería haberlo mencionado. Otra cosa más por la que sentirme como un completo idiota.

-Si, no se lo contaremos, tranquilo.

Todavía me miraban enfadados o más bien decepcionados. Me levanté.

-¿Me pensáis contar vuestras vacaciones?-pregunté.

-Bueno, primero fuimos a Chicago y después estuvimos unos días en Nueva York. Hemos visto a Rachel. Pensábamos darte la sorpresa, pero bueno...ya sabes...-contestó esta vez Blaine.

-¿Como está?¿Está cambiada?

-No, la veo como más relajada, más madura.

-Supongo. Le ha venido bien desatarse de mí y salir de este maldito sitio.

-No digas tonterías. Nos ha dicho que te digamos que te echa mucho de menos, que cada segundo piensa en ti, que tiene ganas de que os caséis y más cosas por el estilo. En fin, que se muere echándote de menos mientras tu estás...

-¡No puedes hablar de otra cosa!¡Sabes como lo he pasado estos últimos meses sin ella!¡No tienes ni puta idea, ese es el problema!¿Te crees acaso que yo estoy aquí acostándome con el primero que pase mientras ella no para de pensar en mi?¿De verdad crees eso?¡Pues no!¡Estoy aquí muriéndome cada día pensando que a lo mejor jamás la vuelva a ver y preparándome para la mierda de ejército al que voy a ir!

Me levanté y lancé una mirada de odio al chico, no podía soportarlo más.

-Tranquilo Finn.-intentó calmarme Kurt.- No es por meterte presión, pero después de esto...¿Piensas casarte con Rachel?

Le miré y fruncí el ceño ¿Por qué no iba a casarme con Rachel? A pesar de lo que había pasado la seguía queriendo.

-Claro... Esto no cambia nada.

-¿Seguro?-se aseguró mi pesado hermano.

-¿Que quieres que te diga? No te conformas con nada.

-No puedes casarte con ella si no estás totalmente seguro.

-Kurt para...

-¿Lo estás?

-Lo estaba hasta que empezaras a agobiarme preguntándomelo.

-No pongas excusas.

-No es una excusa.¿Si Blaine te pidiera ahora mismo casarte con él, estarías seguro de que quieres casarte con él?

-No es lo mismo. Yo no me acabo de acostar con...

-Calla. No te he preguntado eso.¿Estarías seguro?

-Pues hombre, no se, a lo mejor me lo tendría que pensar un poco, pero supongo que aceptaría.

Miró a su novio con ojos tiernos y los dos se sonrieron.

-Pues eso, no puedo estar completamente seguro que quiero casarme con ella.-dije yo retomando la conversación.

-Lo estabas hace unos meses, y ella lo está.

-Lo sé, pero la lejanía nunca es buena.

-Puedes ir a verla, mejor dicho, deberías ir a verla.

-No creo que sea buena idea, la distraeré y no se concentrara en lo que de verdad debe concentrarse.

-Más excusas...

-Eres idiota e irritante.

-Yo por lo menos no me acuesto con un tía siendo gay.

-Te odio.

-Se que es mentira. Me quieres mucho.

-Eso es lo que más nervioso me pone.

Nuestra charla se estaba poniendo bastante extraña.

-Bueno...Me voy a dar una vuelta.-le dije a la pareja.

Asintieron con la cabeza y yo salí de casa. Al abrir la puerta, mis pulmones se llenaron de aire puro. Por un segundo cerré los ojos. No sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Era como si me hubiese olvidado de todo, de como funcionaba el mundo, de quien era. Me sentía fatal, sucio. Me arrepentía tanto de lo que había pasado aquella noche... Pero por otra parte conseguía recordar que en ese momento me lo estaba pasando bien y que estaba disfrutando. Era todo muy confuso. Por una parte sabía que lo que había hecho era una gilipollez y que no tenía perdón, además por decirlo de alguna manera, había usado a Sebastian. Pero por otra parte también tenía derecho a un poco de diversión, ¿no?

Pero había otras maneras de divertirse...

Después de unos minutos de paseo, volví a casa, donde la pareja de novios estaba sacando su ropa de la maleta.

Me metí en mi cuarto sin que me vieran, para evitar tener que hablar con ellos de nuevo.

Cuando lo conseguí, me tiré en la cama desecha y al final me acabé durmiendo.


	6. Chapter 6

En la televisión no ponían nada interesante, solo programas aburridos. Cuando llegué al último canal volví a bajar. No sabía que hacer para olvidar el incidente del día anterior. Después de la pelea con Kurt y Blaine, me había quedado dormido casi todo el día. Estaba muy cansado y lo seguía estando. No podía actuar de ninguna manera, ni tampoco hablar con nadie, ya que si hablaba con mi hermano lo único que hacía era sacar el tema de nuevo.

Blaine se estaba quedando unos días en casa con nosotros, ya que en su casa no había nadie y no le apetecía estar solo. Hubiera preferido que no estuviera. Era molesto oírles continuamente hablar de cuanto se querían y del último número que había salido de Vogue. Además Blaine no paraba de lanzarme miradas fulminantes como diciéndome:"eres tonto, no deberías haber hecho eso".

Cuando lo hacía, yo simplemente miraba a otro lado y me hacía el tonto. Quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado, pero ni mi mente ni ellos dos me dejaban. A pesar de saber que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, de una extraña manera quería volver a hacerlo. Sonaba muy raro, pero era así. El problema era que no podía parar de contradecirme. Una parte de mi cerebro me decía que tenía que dejar pasar el tiempo y lo olvidaría y otra que no lo dejara pasar, que si había ocurrido era por algo. Supongo que sería verdad, algo había, un sentimiento desconocido. Si no hubiese nada no habría llamado a Sebastian aquella noche.¿Que podía ser aquello?¿Amor? No, amor no podía ser.¿Deseo? No creo, yo no era gay.¿Pero si no era ninguna de esas dos cosas, que era? Era más que amistad, eso estaba claro. Pero lo extraño es que ni siquiera teníamos una relación de amistad.

Apagué la televisión y tiré el mando en el sofá. Tenía que hacer algo, la mejor manera de olvidar era hacer algo ¿Pero...quería olvidar? En ese momento entró Kurt todavía en pijama, aunque su pijama podría pasar sin problema por ropa de calle.

-Finn- me llamó sentándose a mi lado.-hemos quedado con Tina, Sam, Artie y Quinn a comer.¿Quieres venirte? Te hará bien salir un poco.

-Si, vendré ¿Pero Quinn no está en YALE?

-Si, pero tiene una semana de pausa y tenía que venir aquí a recoger unas cosas de su casa.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Supongo que habéis quedado en Breadsticks.-afirmé.

-Si, hemos quedado dentro de dos horas.

-Está bien.

Se levantó y volvió a subir a su cuarto, donde oí como besaba a Blaine. Que pesadez.

Pasadas esas dos horas, estábamos ya en el coche. Después de muchas quejas y tonterías la pareja me dejo conducir.

Kurt iba vestido como siempre, con unos pantalones apretados y una chaqueta americana que decía que le había costado un ojo de la cara. Blaine vestía más normal.

Al fin llegamos a el restaurante donde Tina, Artie, Sam y Quinn ya estaban esperándonos afuera.

Aparcamos y nos dirigimos hacía ellos para saludarlos.

Les di un fuerte abrazo a todos, los había echado de menos.

-Quinn.-le dije.-Se te ve muy bien. ¿Que tal en YALE?

La chica parecía muy contenta, y me alegraba mucho, le tenía mucho aprecio a pesar de todo por lo que me había hecho pasar.

-Muy bien. Realmente estoy muy contenta. La gente es muy simpática y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar.

Entramos en el local y no sentamos en una mesa que estaba libre.

-Y tu Finn...-dijo Quinn.-¿Cómo estás?

Ahora que Rachel se había ido, todo el mundo pensaba que estaba hecho de cristal, que era débil.

-Pues hombre... Ni bien ni mal, tirando.

-¿Echas de menos a Rachel, verdad?

-Si.

Al ver la cara que ponía Kurt cambió de tema.

-Bueno chicos ¿Creéis que habrá gente nueva que se una a New Directions?

Sam, Artie, Tina y Blaine se miraron y rieron sarcásticamente.

-Kurt...-empezó Tina.-a pesar de haber ganado la Nacionales, la gente va a seguir tratándonos igual, eso no lo dudes.

El resto asintió.

-¿Tenéis noticias de Puck?-pregunté para no correr el riesgo de volver al tema de Rachel.

-No.-contestó Sam.- supuestamente está en Los Ángeles ¿no?

-No se, no tengo ni idea. He intentado llamarlo pero nunca lo coge, seguramente habrá cambiado de número.

Estuvimos todo la comida hablando de diferentes cosas, pero con el postre llegaron de nuevo las preguntas sobre mi novia.

-¿Cuándo os vais a casar?.-preguntó esta vez Artie.

-Emmm...-dije dudando.-No se... Supongo que cuando los dos terminemos nuestras cosas.

-¿Nuestras cosas?-volvió a preguntar.

-Si, ella en NYADA y yo en el ejército.

Quinn pegó un brinco en su silla y gritó:

-¿El ejército?¿Estás loco?

-Se lo debo a mi padre.

-Finn, tu padre ya está orgulloso de ti. No hace falta que vayas al ejército ¿Rachel lo sabe?

-Claro, está igual que tu, lo cual no comprendo...

-¿Que no lo comprendes? Es normal que esté enfadada ¡Puedes morir!

-No exageres Quinn.

-No exagero.¿De verdad estás dispuesto a ingresar en el ejército?

-Si. Y Rachel ni ninguno de vosotros me va a hacer cambiar de idea.

-Gracias por la información.

Se le veía molesta.

-No te enfades, por favor.

Me miró y suspiró.

-No me enfado, simplemente no te comprendo.

-No deberías, no se por qué te importa.

-¿Por qué fuimos novios?¿Por qué fui muy feliz junto a ti?

-Si, pues si eras tan feliz ¿por qué te acostaste con mi mejor amigo y te quedaste embarazada?

Un silencio rotundo se instaló. No debería haber sacado ese tema tan espinoso.

-Perdona.-intenté disculparme.-Todo esto ya ha pasado, no debería haberlo mencionado.

Bebió de su vaso y comenzó a hablar con Tina de cosas de mujeres.

Me levanté y fui al baño. Cuando terminé y me disponía a lavarme las manos, mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Al sacarlo de mi bolsillo, descubrí que era Sebastian. Colgué al instante, lo que menos me apetecía era tener que hablar con él y darle explicaciones. Sabía que me iba a llamar hasta que le contestara, pero no pensaba hacerlo ahora, tendría que esperar a que tuviese las cosas más claras.

Pensaba que salir un poco me iba a sentir bien, pero era todo lo contrario. Quinn acusándome de ser un idiota por ir al ejército ¿Por qué les costaba tanto aceptarlo y comprenderlo? Si todos tenían sus sueños ¿por qué no podía yo ir al ejército si era lo que quería?

Me lavé las manos mientras me llegaba un mensaje de Sebastian que decía: "Por favor Finn, llámame. Necesitamos hablar"

Si anda, hablar. Era lo que menos necesitábamos. Había que dejar pasar el tiempo ¿O no?

Tenía toda mi mente hecha un lío, y no sabía como empezar a desenrredarlo. Volví a la mesa y me senté en mi respectivo sitio.

-Y Kurt...-dijo Sam.-¿Tienes algunas noticias de los Warblers? Tenemos que competir de nuevo con ellos este año y estaría bien saber si ha entrado gente nueva y esas cosas...

Un haz de nerviosismo azotó mi cuerpo y pegué un salto. Por suerte no parecía que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de lo nervioso que me había puesto.

-No tengo noticias...-dijo Kurt con dificultad. Probablemente estaría él también pensando en Sebastian.-La verdad es que hace tiempo que no hablo con ninguno de ellos. Blaine quedó con algunos de ellos antes de irnos de vacaciones, pero después de eso nada...

-Y el Sebastian ese, ¿sigue en el coro?

El corazón me empezó a palpitar fuertemente y mis manos empezaron a sudar. Por Dios, ¿No podían hablar de otra cosa?

-Si...Si...Emmmm...Supongo. Hace tiempo que no le he visto.-mintió mi hermano.

Sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro, era Quinn.

-¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy alterado de repente.-preguntó ella.

-Si...Si...No es nada, no te preocupes.-le contesté formando una sonrisa forzada.

Se dio cuenta que estaba mintiendo, me conocía bien, pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir ya.-volvió a decir ella.-Mi tren sale en unas tres horas y todavía tengo que recoger unas cosas.

-Si, nosotros también deberíamos ir yéndonos.-dijo Blaine.

Todos nos levantamos y nos despedimos. Ya en el coche, mi hermano volvió a sacar el tema de siempre.

-Se ha notado mucho que te has puesto nervioso cuando Sam a preguntado por Sebastian.

-Lo sé.-contesté.

-Si no quieres que se enteren, ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

-Lo intentaré.

La rabia comenzaba a subirme por el cuerpo. Respiré hondo intentando relajarme.

-Intentaré no volver a sacar el tema y no decirle nada a Rachel, pero me tienes que prometer que no vas a volver a...¿acostarte? con él.

-Si, te lo prometo.-contesté no muy convencido.

Lo que no sabía mi hermano y yo realmente tampoco era que en ese mismo momento había cruzado los dedos, es decir, que no le había prometido nada.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian me había llamado unas trescientas veces entre ese día y la tarde del día anterior, pero no había contestado a ninguna de sus llamadas. No sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sabía que decirme a mi mismo.

Tenía que aclararme y hablar con él. Pero no sabía por donde empezar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero nadie era apto, lo único que me quedaba era hablar conmigo mismo.

Esa misma mañana, como Kurt y Blaine habían salido a dar un paseo, me encerré en mi cuarto y me tumbé a reflexionar. Apagué el móvil para que nadie, especialmente Sebastian, me molestara.

-A ver.-dije en voz alta.-¿Me gusta Sebastian?

No, no me gustaba. ¿O si? La verdad es que me había gustado estar a su lado aquella noche, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, su corazón latiendo...

Entonces eso quería decir que me gustaba...aunque fuera un poquito. La idea me daba miedo, pero supongo que era lo que sentía mi corazón en aquel momento. ¿Era aquello amor? No creo, de momento solo deseo, pero a lo mejor algún día llegaría a ser amor.

¿Era gay? No era posible, a pesar que Sebastian me ¿gustase? seguía enamorado de Rachel.

¿Entonces era bisexual? Era la primera vez que me había fijado en un chico, pero al fin y al cabo por algo se tiene que empezar. Me empezaba a asustar. No podía gustarme, no era posible. Estaba comprometido con mi novia y además a nadie le iba a gustar que tuviese una historia con Sebastian.

Pero si mi corazón se sentía así, ¿por qué tendría que esconderlo y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada? Tampoco era muy respetuoso acostarme con el Warbler y después pasar de él, como si la cosa no fuera conmigo. Había sido yo quien le había llamado, no él.

No podía pasar de él por más tiempo. Si no quería nada más con él, tenía que disculparme por mi comportamiento y si por lo contrario quería algo con él, tenía que comunicárselo. Pero no sabía que quería. Aunque me disgustase la idea, quería volver a verle y a besarle, pero no estaba bien. Si Kurt me pillaba de nuevo con él, se enfadaría mucho y se lo contaría todo a mi prometida y eso sería el fin del mundo. No podía permitir que pasara eso. Pero tampoco podía permitir que Sebastian estuviera conmigo si yo no estaba seguro de lo que quería. No sabía si lo que quería con él era simplemente pasármelo bien o algo más. Si empezaba algo serio, sería muy difícil estando prometido. ¿Quería a Sebastian? No lo sabía todavía, pero si lo deseaba. La mejor manera de saber si me estaba enamorando de Sebastian era probar. Se que no estaba bien, pero era la única manera. Estaba un poco cansado de no poder pasármelo bien por qué estaba destinado a sufrir eternamente por la ausencia de Rachel. Si quedábamos fuera de casa, nadie se enteraría.

-Finn, no.-me dije.- Olvidate de él.

Encendí la televisión de mi cuarto y por unos minutos conseguí olvidarme del tema que no paraba de dar vueltas en mi mente.

Después de un par de horas sin hacer nada, el timbré sonó. Seguramente sería mi hermano y su novio que se habrían olvidado las llaves. Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Sebastian. No tenía buen aspecto. Sus ojos no brillaban como los días anteriores y tenía unas inmensas ojeras dibujadas en su pálido rostro. Su cálida sonrisa se había borrado. Mi cuerpo se paralizó. Intenté cerrar la puerta, pero mis miembros no me respondían. Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos por unos largos segundos. Entonces, el chico cogió una bocanada de aire y dijo:

-Hola, no podía esperar más. Necesito respuestas.

-Me gustaría tenerlas.-le contesté tras una larga y angustiosa pausa.

Clavó su mirada en mis ojos, haciéndome recordar la noche pasada.

-Ni siquiera tengo las preguntas.

-Entonces no se como vamos a aclarar todo esto.

Una música comenzó a sonar. Busqué de donde provenía, venía de el móvil que llevaba Sebastian en la mano.

-Creo que te están llamando.

Negó con la cabeza y entonces reconocí la canción. Era "I don't wanna miss thing" de Aerosmith.

De repente el chico empezó a cantar. Su voz era preciosa, mejor de la que la recordaba. Me estaba cantando una canción de amor a mi. No sabía que hacer. Le temblaba la voz y parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero ninguna lágrima recorrió su rostro. Me sujeté al manillar de la puerta, con miedo a caerme, no conseguía mantener el equilibrio. Estaba bordando la canción, su voz era como oír a los ángeles cantar, o mejor. En ese momento vi al verdadero Sebastian. Tierno, delicado, frágil como un jarro de cristal. No apartaba su mirada de mis ojos, y yo no conseguía apartar los míos, era como si un imán me atrajera hacía él.

Cuando terminó de cantar, suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo. Entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, salí de la casa y lo detuve cogiéndole por el hombro.

-No te vayas.-dije.

Cogí su rostro con mis manos, obligándole a darse la vuelta y le besé. Nuestros labios se juntaron. Al principio se quedó atónito, pero después me rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Olvidé todo, ahora no importaba nada. No me importaba si en ese mismo momento viniese Kurt, solo me importaba Sebastian y sus labios.

-¿Finn?-preguntó el chico separándose de mí.

-¿Que?

-Creo que te quiero.

Sonreí. Debería llorar, pero lo único que quería era reír.

-Lo supuse cuando cantaste la canción. Era preciosa, lo has hecho muy bien.

-¿Como Steven Tyler?

-Casi.

Esbozó una media y tímida sonrisa.

-Y tu...¿Que sientes por mí?

La pregunta había llegado. La pregunta a la que más tenía miedo en ese momento.

-No te voy a mentir. No lo sé. Sé que hay algo, pero desconozco de que se trata.

-¿Quieres descubrirlo?

-¿Tienes la fórmula?

-Esto no es una ecuación, no tiene respuesta correcta o incorrecta. Solo te pregunto si quieres saber lo que esconde ese sentimiento que no sabes como llamarlo.

-¿Me estás pidiendo indirectamente que salgamos juntos?¿Que probemos a ver que pasa? No se si debemos.

-¿Por qué no nos olvidemos de lo que debemos hacer y lo que no?¿No estás cansado de ello?¿De tener un destino predestinado, un destino al que te obligan llegar en algún momento de tu vida? Seamos felices.

-Tienes razón, pero...¿seremos felices?

-No lo sé. Habrá que descubrirlo.

-Tengo unas ganas locas de estar contigo, pero no puedo.

-Nadie tiene por que saberlo.

-Pero no quiero traicionar a Rachel, me voy a sentir mal.

-¿Tiene que estar el nombre de esa chica en tu boca todo el tiempo?

-No es esa. Es mi prometida, mi futura esposa.

-¿Seguro?

-No.

Quería probar, quería ver que pasaba, quería ver si el sentimiento desconocido se bautizaba por amor.

-Entiendo que no sepas que hacer Finn, pero como comprenderás no puedo estar contigo sin saber lo que tu quieres.

-Lo comprendo sin problema. No eres un juguete.

-Eso a sonado un poco mal.-rió.

-Si, la verdad es que si.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?

Quería darle una oportunidad. Sé que estaba Rachel, Kurt y todos los otros, pero en este caso se trataba de mi, no de ellos. Me iba a arriesgar. Por una vez en mi vida iba a ser temerario en el tema del amor.

-Probemos.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Estás serio?

-Si, pero vete antes de que cambie de idea. Ya te llamaré.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que lo harás.

-Si, te lo prometo. Venga vete, antes de que Kurt y Blaine vuelvan y te vean aquí.

Esta vez no había cruzado los dedos. Me dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó.

No sabía en que me había metido, pero no me importaba. Sabía que esto me traería múltiples problemas, pero tampoco me importaba. Nada me importaba, solo Sebastian, yo y lo que acabábamos de empezar.


	8. Chapter 8

El ruido de la cafetera me despertó. La casa estaba invadida por un olor a café recién hecho. Estaba contento. Por una vez en varias semanas, tenía ganas de levantarme y de empezar un nuevo día. Seguramente sería por Sebastian. En la cocina estaban los dos novios sentados desayunando.

-¡Buenos días!-exclamé.

Los dos se volvieron hacía mí y me observaron sorprendidos.

-Buenos días Finn, me alegra verte tan contento.-dijo mi hermano indicándome la silla para que me sentara.

Me senté y cogí una tostada del montón que habían preparado. Por una vez tenía ganas de comer y la comida me pasaba sin problema por la garganta.

-Hoy vuelven mi padre y tu madre.-dijo Kurt sirviéndome café en mi taza.

-Si, fuera libertad.

-Blaine se irá ya a su casa.-me informó tristemente.

-Bueno, os podéis seguir viendo todos estos días.

Subió los hombros y suspiró. Apuré mi taza de café y me comí una tostada más, iba a llamar a Sebastian.

-Bueno, subo a mi cuarto.-les anuncié.

Asintieron y me encerré en mi cuarto para que no me oyeran hablar con el chico, si Kurt se enteraba , sería mi fin. Busqué el número en mis contactos y lo llamé.

-Hola.-dijo su preciosa voz.-¿Como estás?

-Bien. Muy bien. ¿Dónde nos vemos? En mi casa imposible, mis padres vuelven y además está mi hermano.

-Si, será mejor evitar encontrárnoslos.-rió.¿Que tal en mi casa dentro de... un par de horas? Mis padres están con mi hermano en un museo o no se que rollo de esos.

-Está bien. Hasta luego.

-Un beso.

-Otro para ti.-contesté tras unos segundos de silencio.

En ese mismo momento oí como la puerta de la casa se abría y entraban mis padres. Saludaron a Kurt y a Blaine, un poco cortados. Bajé.

-Hola.-saludé.

-Hola.-me contestaron mientras mi madre me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, yo mejor me voy yendo.-dijo Blaine.

-No seas tonto.-contestó Burt.-quédate a comer si quieres. No tenemos nada especial preparado, pero bueno...

-No, muchas gracias, le dije a mis padres que volvería hoy por la mañana.

Se despidió de todos y de Kurt con un discreto beso. Salió de casa.

-Bueno, ¿que tal os lo habéis pasado?-pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en el salón.

-La verdad es que muy bien. Hemos visto muchas cosas interesantes.

Pasó el tiempo mientras nuestros padres nos contaron lo que habían hecho y anécdotas que se suponía que tenían que dar gracia, pero ni yo ni Kurt les encontrábamos la gracia. Cuando ya dos horas pasaron, me vestí y me puse rumbo a casa de Sebastian. Por suerte nadie había preguntado a donde iba, entonces yo tampoco tuve que mentir. El sol brillaba, pero no hacía demasiado calor. Cuando llegué a la esquina de mi calle me encontré con James, un chico que había estado en el mismo curso que yo. Al verlo me disgusté, el siempre nos había insultado y era uno de los del grupo que siempre nos tiraban slushies. Cuando se dio cuenta que era yo, dijo:

-Anda, hola Finn.

-Hola.

-¿Como va todo? No parece que muy bien, ¿no? Me he enterado que tu prometida se ha ido a Nueva York? Ahora estás solito, ¿no? ¿Que piensas hacer con tu vida?

-¿Como te has enterado de eso?

-Finn, esta es una ciudad pequeña, los rumores corren rápidamente. Y ahora te metes en el ejército...¿Que, ahora eres un suicida como el amiguito de tu hermano?

-No hables así de David, lo pasó muy mal.

Notaba como la rabia me subía por el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué le defiendes? Ahora que...¿tenéis un grupito de gays? Me das pena Finn. No consigues la beca de fútbol, ni entrar en esa gilipollez de "Inside the actors studio" y además no eres lo bastante bueno cantando para labrarte una carrera con ello. Y bailando... se realista... pareces un muerto viviente.

Le lancé una mirada de odio, y respiré hondo intentando relajarme.

-Cierra la boca capullo.

-Uhhh! ¡Que miedo! La verdad es que algo has hecho bien... te acostaste con Quinn, que no está nada mal. Pero, espera. ¡No! Si Quinn se acostó con tu mejor amigo, y se quedó embarazada. Y bueno has tenido suerte con Rachel, aunque sea una real idiota, está buena. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, porque seguro que en este mismo momento otro tío se la está follando.

-¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA!

-Finn, hazte a la idea. Sigues siendo un perdedor, igual que tu padre.

Sin poder contenerme le di un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo salir sangre de su nariz. Tenía la mano manchada de sangre. En el suelo, James se apartó de mi y me miró desafiante.

-Espero que con eso aprendas.

Dicho esto, salí corriendo y lo dejé en mitad de la calle con la nariz sangrando.

Al llegar a casa de Sebastian, llamé al timbre y el me recibió con una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tienes manchada la camiseta de sangre?.-preguntó él alucinado.

-Me he encontrado a un idiota de mi colegio y le he tenido que dar una lección.

-Se que es raro que yo diga esto y que no estoy en posición para decirlo pero, con la violencia no se arreglan las cosas.

Me dieron unas ganas inmensas de reírme, pero no lo hice.

-Es un subnormal. Empezó a decirme que que iba a hacer con mi vida después de que Rachel se haya ido, que si está con otro y...

-No creo que esa fuera la causa de que le pegaras. Dijo algo peor, ¿me equivoco?

-No, dijo que era un perdedor como mi padre.

Me hizo entrar en la casa y me abrazó. No se si era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, pero de todas formas me vino bien. Subimos a su cuarto. Era grande y muy luminoso. Estaba decorado con algunos posters y fotos. Nos sentamos en su cama.

-No te preocupes por lo que dice, es un tonto.-me consoló Sebastian.

-No me importa, solo que odio que se metan con mi padre.

El chico se puso de rodillas en la cama detrás mio e intentó darme un masaje. Al sentir sus manos sobres mis hombros me aparté. Pareció molestarle.

-Por favor, hoy no. Acabamos de empezar y tampoco quiero... ir tan fuerte.-le dije.

Se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y me miró con cara de indignación.

-Mira quien habla.-dijo él.-El que me llamó y no dudo en acostarse conmigo.

-Perdón. No debería haberlo hecho.

-No me tienes que decir perdón por eso, sino por ser tan alucinantemente alucinante.

Le miré y me empecé a reír. Nunca me habían dicho eso.

-No seas idiota. No soy alucinante, soy un imbécil que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere.

-Si que lo sabes, el problema es que no quieres aceptarlo.

-Una cosa, ¿me quieres?

Apartó la mirada de mi y empezó a jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa.

-Creo que sí.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Pues, no se muy bien. La primera vez que te vi fue cuando cantamos "Bad" pero bueno, no tuve mucho tiempo de observarte detenidamente. Después en las Regionales si que me fijé en ti y me di cuenta que eras muy guapo.

-Ajá. Ya veo...

Subió la su mano a mi mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla. Sus ojos me relajaban y me despreocupaban de todo. No podía con ese chico, era demasiado perfecto. Cada día me sorprendía un poco o mucho más. Le cogí la mano con cariño y la puse en su pierna.

-Recuerda, tranquilamente.

-No quiero ir tranquilamente, tengo ganas de besarte y hacer lo que hicimos esa noche.

-¿Que hicimos exactamente? Es que no lo recuerdo, aunque me lo puedo imaginar...

-Pues, es lo que te imaginas...

-¿Llegamos al acto...?-pregunté nervioso.

-Pues sí.

Intenté parecer tranquilo, pero no me había imaginado que de verdad habíamos llegado tan lejos.

Él se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa, pero en vez de enfadarse, lo único que hizo fue empezar a reír.

-A mi no me da gracia.-dije intentando contener la risa.

En ese mismo segundo Sebastian se abrazó a mi y me besó. Parecía que no conseguía comprender que quería ir lentamente. Bueno, no pasaba nada, solo era un simple beso. Cuando se sus labios se despegaron de los míos para coger aliento, aproveché para apartarlo.

-A mi también me apetece seguir, pero por favor, espera un poco.-le susurré.

-¿Para que? No importa.-dijo volviendo a pegar los labios junto a los míos.

-No, la verdad es que no importa.-dije con dificultad seducido por el trabajo de su boca.

No podía resistirme, y no lo pensaba hacer. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo una vez más, y pasado unos minutos ya estábamos los dos prácticamente desnudos entre las sábanas.

-Sebastian, ¿sabes que eres muy guapo?

-Lo sé, modestia aparte. ¿Y tu sabes que eres el chico más mono, guapo y perfecto del mundo entero?

-No mientas.

-No miento, yo nunca miento.

Se abrazó fuertemente a mi y me empezó a dar besos por el cuello. Cerré los ojos. Por fin había encontrado esa calma que llevaba buscando tanto tiempo y lo más raro es que no me la daba la persona que pensaba que me la iba a dar.

-Oye Finn, no es por ser indiscreto, pero...¿eres gay o bisexual?

La pregunta me sobresaltó un poco.

-No lo sé. Pero que importa eso, lo importante es que estamos los dos juntos ahora, y además no te enamoras del sexo, sino de la persona.

-Tienes razón, perdona si te he molestado.

Le sellé la boca con un beso. Era perfecto, el momento era perfecto. No quería estar en ningún otro sitio, ni siquiera con Rachel. Quería quedarme en ese momento para siempre, para el resto de mi existencia.


	9. Chapter 9

Mi móvil sonando se llevó la calma que reinaba en la habitación. Con dificultad lo cogí de la mesita de noche. Rachel me estaba llamando. Miré asustado a Sebastian el cual comprendió todo cuando vio el nombre de mi prometida en la pantalla.

-¡Cógelo!-me ordenó.

Descolgué y me acerqué el teléfono al oído.

-Hola Finn.-dijo Rachel al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, hola...¿Que tal?

-Bien, ¿Te molesto?

-No, no...Tú nunca me molestas.-dije intentando parecer relajado.

-¿Cómo está todo por ahí?

-Bien, como siempre. Nada interesante, no es como donde estás tú.

Sebastian se movió e hizo crujir los muelles del colchón.

-¿Que es ese ruido?-preguntó la chica.

-Nada, es que estoy en mi cama, me acabo de mover y los muelles han hecho ruido...

-Emmm...No recuerdo que tu cama tuviese muelles.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Finn? Te recuerdo que ya hemos estado en esa cama...

-Si, claro, que tonto soy. No perdón, estoy en la cama de mis padres...Esa si que tiene muelles.

-¿Y se puede saber que haces ahí?

-Es que no están y su cama es más cómoda.

-Ya veo...¿seguro que estás bien? Te comportas de manera muy extraña.

-Si, si, no te preocupes. Solo que no estar a tu lado me hace decir cosas que carecen de sentido. Oye, te tengo que dejar que Kurt me está llamando. Te llamaré otro día.

-Está bien. Muchos besos a ti y también a Kurt.

-Muchos más a ti. Se lo diré. Hasta pronto preciosa.

Colgué y tiré el móvil en la cama.

-Finn, mientes mal.-dijo Sebastian volviendo la mirada hacía mi.

-¿En serio?.-contesté sarcásticamente.-Me siento mal. He mentido a Rachel. Ella está allí trabajando duro y yo aquí contigo. No me merezco nada bueno.

Sebastian suspiró y me dio la espalda.

-Es verdad.-proseguí.-Me doy asco. Soy un idiota traidor que no sirve para nada. No me gusta mentir a Rachel ni ponerle los cuernos, nunca lo he hecho.

-En serio Finn, parece que esa chica es tu diosa.-dijo el Warbler.

-Era lo único que me hacía feliz.-contesté con la mirada fija en el techo.

-¿Era?¿Hay algo más ahora?

-Si.

-¿Qué?

-Tú, supongo.

-Solo supones. Pero de todas formas me hace ilusión que yo te haga feliz.

-No tengo las cosas claras, no puedes esperar que esté completamente seguro.

-Parece que tu palabra favorita es "supongo" la utilizas en casi todas tus frases.

-Esa palabra podría definir mi situación actual. No se nada, no tengo nada claro. No se que quiero ni a donde me dirijo.

-Podemos solucionarlo, podemos conseguir saber lo que quieres. O aceptar lo que quieres.

-Sebastian, no es tan fácil. No tengo respuestas para ninguna de las preguntas ¿Me voy a casar con Rachel?¿Quiero ir al ejército?¿Te quiero a ti?

-Tienes las preguntas, ya has dado un paso. Aunque parezca poco es bastante. Ya verás como todo se va a solucionar muy pronto, más pronto de lo que crees.

-Eso espero.

Se acercó a mi y me besó.

-Ven, te acompaño hasta la esquina de tu calle.-dijo el chico levantándose y tirándome del brazo.

Nos vestimos y salimos a la calle. Sebastian estaba todavía más guapo a la luz del día. Su pelo cobrizo brillaba al sol y sus ojos relucían. Desprendía felicidad, confianza, alegría. Era tan guapo, tan perfecto. Me apetecía cogerle la mano, pero sabía que no podía. Me mataba.

Caminamos en silencio, aunque el chico me miraba y sonreía de vez en cuando. Yo intentaba devolverle las sonrisas, pero no me salían igual de bien que las suyas, las suyas eran reales, estaban cargadas de esperanza.

Cuando llegamos a la mitad del camino, divisé a Puck acercándose a nosotros. ¿Que hacía aquí? Mierda, ¿que iba a pensar al verme con Sebastian? El pareció reconocerme y me saludó con la mano. Cuando estuvo más cerca, le dije:

-¡Hola tío!¿Que haces por aquí?

-He venido a buscar unas cosas a casa...¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, ¿tú? ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Estoy en Jacksonville, Florida.

-Bueno, no esta mal. ¿Y que haces ahí?¿Sigues limpiando piscinas?

-Si, pero también estoy estudiando Ciencias Políticas.

-No me esperaba que estudiases eso.-contesté sorprendido.-Pero me alegro mucho, de verdad.

-Oye, Finn...¿Se puede saber que haces con Sebastian?-preguntó Puck con cara de desconcierto.

¿Que iba a decir? Iba a mentirle, no podía decirle que saliamos juntos, ni siquiera que éramos amigos, a saber que pensaría de mi.

-Nada, me lo acabo de encontrar y estábamos hablando un rato.-dije intentando no parecer tenso.

No miré a Sebastian, no me atrevía. Seguramente estaba muy enfadado, y por una parte lo entendía.

-Ah... Ya veo.-contestó Puck no muy convencido.-Bueno me ha hecho ilusión verte, me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta pronto!

Se alejó y nos quedamos los dos solos de nuevo. Tenía ganas de correr, pero sería muy cobarde por mi parte hacer eso. Temiendo lo peor levanté la mirada hacía él. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente y estaban llenos de odio.

-¿Nos acabamos de encontrar?¿De verdad no tenías nada mejor?

No me atrevía a contestar. Volví los ojos de su mirada. No, no acababa de hacer eso. No era posible.

Por una vez que algo salía bien lo tenía que joder todo en el menor tiempo posible. Parecía que era experto en fastidiar las cosas. Ya Sebastian no querría volver a verme, y mi vida volvería a ser igual de aburrida que antes, a lo mejor, incluso más.

Él seguía mirándome y vi como sus ojos se empezaban a empapar. Por Dios, que no llorara. Yo era un real idiota, un gran gran idiota. No me merecía ni a Rachel ni a Sebastian, solo me merecía mierda. Me tapé la cara con las manos, pensando que podría contestarle. Nada serviría para que me perdonara.

-Perdón.-susurré.

Negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en un banco que estaba en la calle. No me atreví a sentarme.

-Pensaba que nuestra relación había cambiado, pero ya veo que no es el caso.-dijo él.

Se echó sobre el respaldo del banco y cruzó los brazos.

-Perdona.-volví a decir con voz quebrada.

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa? No quiero perdones ni cosas por el estilo. ¿No puedes entender el daño que me acabas de hacer?

Si lo entendía pero no sabía que decir ni que hacer para que me perdonase. No sabía que quería.

-Si.-dije con un leve hilo de voz.

Se levantó bruscamente del banco y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. Supongo que estaba intentando calmarse.

-Finn, entiendo que no quieras aceptar abiertamente que estamos de una manera juntos, y no te pido que lo hagas. Pero eso es una cosa y otra muy diferente es no querer aceptar que somos amigos, que ya no nos llevamos mal como antes y que me aprecias. Aunque ahora dudo un poco lo último...

-Yo...-dije tras una pausa.-No pretendía hacerte daño, no sabía que decir...

-Podrías haber dicho que somos amigos y que habíamos quedado. Pero no claro, quieres guardar tu dignidad. Seguro que la única pregunta que se te pasa por la cabeza es ¿Que va a pensar la gente si me ven con Sebastian?

-Eso no es verdad...

-Si que lo es. Aunque a veces parezca imposible creerlo, yo también tengo sentimientos y sufro. No puedes acostarte conmigo y solo utilizarme cuando te apetezca. Nos soy un objeto usar-tirar.

-Nunca he pensado que lo seas.

-Lo digo de verdad Finn. Cuando te decidas que vas a hacer, me avisas, y tendrás que ganarte mi perdón. Hasta ese día no quiero volver ni a verte ni a oír tu nombre.

-Pero...pero...

-Es inútil. No pienso llamarte, y tampoco voy a contestar a ningunas de tus llamadas.

-Y...¿como pretendes que te comunique mi respuesta cuando me haya decidido?

-Tu verás. Adiós.

Después de decir esto, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa. Respiré hondo y me dirigí a casa. Dios mío, todo era un lío. No tenía claro lo que quería. Tenía ganas de volver a ver a Sebastian, pero lo más seguro era que después de eso él no quisiera volver a verme.

Sin saludar a nadie, entré en casa y me encerré en mi habitación. No quería hablar con nadie, no tenía fuerzas para hablar con nadie. Había tirado todo por la borda, y más rápido imposible. Solo para que Puck no supiese que estábamos de alguna manera juntos. Pero...¿que importaba? Al fin y al cabo Puck era mi amigo. Debería haberle explicado que ahora Sebastian y yo éramos amigos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía volver para atrás. Tendría que aguantar todas las consecuencias de mis actos, no me quedaba más remedio. Metí la cara bajo la almohada y pegué un grito ahogado. Todo era culpa mía, y me merecía todo lo malo que me estaba pasando. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Todo había sido tan perfecto hacía tan solo unas horas. Estábamos juntos, Sebastian y yo en la cama, tranquilos, sin importarnos lo más mínimo lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor. Pero ahora todo se había disipado y probablemente nunca más volvería a ocurrir lo mismo. Me maldecí y al fin las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Recorrieron mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi boca. Me las sequé con rapidez. De nada servía llorar, no iba a cambiar nada. Todo seguiría igual, a menos que un milagro hiciera su aparición.


	10. Chapter 10

Un rayo de sol me despertó acariciándome el rostro. Abrí los ojos y volví a la realidad. Recordé todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. No tenía ganas ni fuerzas para levantarme y afrontar un nuevo día. Tenía todavía puesta la ropa de ayer, no me había tomado la molestia de ponerme el pijama para dormir. Oí como Kurt hacia crujir los escalones mientras subía, podía reconocer a una persona por sus pasos. Cuando llegó a la puerta de mi habitación, se paró en seco. Después de unos segundos, llamó a mi puerta. Le dije que pasara y lo hizo. Se sentó en la cama, mientras yo seguía con la cabeza entre las almohadas.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó.

Solté un bufido y saqué la cabeza. Kurt me miraba fijamente. Él, al contrario que yo, tenía unas pintas estupendas, como de costumbre.

-Si, no pasa nada, sólo estoy cansado.

-No me mientas Finn. Te conozco, no estás bien, tienes unas pintas horrorosas.

Como si no lo supiera. No pensaba contarle nada a Kurt, solo empeoraría la cosa. ¿Que podía contestarle?

-Estoy bien, de verdad.-dije haciendo un intento de sonrisa que al final fracasó.

-No me vaciles, anda. Dime que te pasa, soy tu hermano, puedes confiar en mi.

Si que podía confiar en él, pero no podía contarle lo de Sebastian. Me mataría, me cortaría en trocitos y después los arrojaría al mar.

-Kurt, he pasado mala noche, no me molestes.

El chico levantó las cejas y suspiró fuertemente para que me diera cuenta que le ponía nervioso.

-Bueno, si no me quieres contar nada no pienso perder mi tiempo, si quieres contarme lo que te pasa más tarde, estaré aquí para escucharte.-dijo él mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-No te enfades.-dije haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso para levantarme de la cama.

Me acerqué a él a duras penas y me apoyé en su hombro, apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Bajé la mirada a sus ojos, que me miraban extrañados.

-A ti te pasa algo, y por mucho que me digas que estás bien, voy a seguir diciendo que te pasa algo.-dijo él.

-Cierra la boca.-le ordené frotándome el pelo.

Levantó las manos como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Me miró y salió de mi cuarto.

Me miré al espejo y me asusté al ver mi imagen reflejada en el. Mi pelo estaba echo un lío y mis ojos se cerraban solos. Parecía un muerto. Bajé la mirada hacía mi mesa, y me encontré con una foto donde salíamos yo y Rachel el día de la graduación. Parecíamos felices, lo estábamos.

-¿Por que te he traicionado?-susurré.

Tiré la foto a la mesa y me volví a tumbar en la cama. No podía seguir así, necesitaba algo, algo que me diera motivación para seguir adelante. Antes estaba Rachel, hacía unas horas Sebastian, pero ahora, ya no quedaba nadie. Solo estaba yo, perdido en un mar lleno de dudas. Empecé a dar patadas a la cama como un subnormal, pero no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento. A lo mejor debería hablar con Kurt... a lo mejor me entendería... No, no era buena idea, no me iba a entender.

¿Como iba a solucionar aquello? No iba a servir de nada llamar a Sebastian o mandarle mensajes, me había dejado bien claro que no iba a contestar. ¿Debería ir a su casa? Él lo había hecho por mi, pero yo no era tan valiente como para hacerlo. Pero...tenía que hacer algo. Podía ser que si le contaba a Puck que era amigo de Sebastian o que si estaba saliendo de algún modo con él, me sentiría mejor. Pero empezaría a preguntarme cosas como las que me preguntó la pareja de novios. Me echaría la culpa por estar traicionando a Rachel y por estar con un tío cuando supuestamente era heterosexual. No podía permitir que otra persona empezara a echarme la culpa y empezara a decirme que era un real idiota por haber hecho todo lo que había hecho. Una más no.

Pero por otra parte necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, vaciarme y poder tener por una vez en mucho tiempo la mente clara. A lo mejor Puck me entendería, o a lo mejor no y me mandaba a la mierda como habían hecho la mayoría. Tenía que llamarlo, realmente no me quedaba otra opción. Bueno si, podía pasar de todo lo que había pasado, olvidar a Sebastian y volver a mi vida anterior, pero una fuerza dentro de mi me decía que no debía hacer eso, porque de alguna manera sentía una conexión con él, podía ser que estuviera enamorado. ¿Enamorado? Dios mío, la idea me daba mucho miedo, pero tenía que seguir mi corazón, no podía encerrarlo más. Tenía que sacar todos mis sentimientos, gritar, expresarlos, pero el problema era que nadie lo aceptaría. Pero si no lo intentaba, nunca sabría si estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que llamar a Puck, me sentiría mucho mejor conmigo mismo y a lo mejor sería una buena cosa para que Sebastian me perdonara o al menos que volviera a hablarme. Lo tenía que llamar, estaba claro. Bueno, llamarlo no, ya que no tenía su nuevo número. Iría a su casa y le preguntaría a su madre, ya que el seguramente ya se hubiera ido de vuelta a Florida. Me levanté de la cama, pero no me tomé la molestia de cambiarme de ropa ni de ducharme, no me apetecía. Bajé las escaleras, y por suerte no me encontré ni a mis padres, ni a Kurt. Salí de casa y con una inmensa dificultad comencé a correr en dirección a casa de Puck. Las piernas me dolían y los ojos me escocían de haber estado llorando o algo parecido toda la noche. No podía más, tenía ganas de tirarme en medio de la calle y quedarme ahí hasta que todo eso hubiera pasado, pero no podía, tenía que solucionarlo de algún modo.

Al llegar a la esquina de la calle de Puck, me puse muy nervioso, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, llamé al timbre que produjo un molesto ruido. A los pocos segundos, me abrió la madre de Puck. La había visto pocas veces, pero seguía teniendo la cara de cansancio que la caracterizaba. Una cara de asombro se dibujó en su rostro, no estaba muy acostumbrada a verme por ahí, ya que Puck nunca quería quedar en su casa. Tomé aire y dije:

-Buenos días, señora Puckerman.

-Noah no está aquí.-me interrumpió.

-Lo sé, venía para saber si por casualidad tiene usted el número de Noah, ya que creo que se lo ha cambiado y no tengo su número nuevo.

Me hizo señas para que entrara en la casa. La seguí al salón, donde empezó a rebuscar en un cajón de una cómoda que se encontraba allí. En ese instante llegó una chica y un chico un poco más mayor, que supuse que serían los hermanos de Puck. Él me había hablado alguna vez de ellos, pero nunca los había conocido en persona. No les saludé, no tenía ganas, humor, ni fuerzas para ello. La madre se dio la vuelta con un papel en la mano, y me lo tendió. Lo cogí y sin mirarlo, lo metí en mi bolsillo trasero.

-Muchas gracias y buenas vacaciones de verano.-le dije sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo.

-Gracias, igualmente.-contestó ella en el mismo tono de voz.

Salí de la casa y el sol me volvió a cegar. Sin esperar ni un minuto, me senté en un banco que estaba cerca y llamé al número que me acababan de dar. Unos cuantos pitidos se oyeron, y cuando pensaba que ya Puck no iba a coger el teléfono, contestó con su típico tono de voz.

-Hola Puck, soy Finn.-le dije.

-¿Finn? No es que me importe que tengas mi número, pero…¿como lo has conseguido?

-Me lo ha dado tu madre, fui a tu casa a buscarlo, tengo que contarte algo muy importante.

-No me asustes tío, ¿que pasa?

-Bueno… No te asustes ni nada por el estilo cuando te lo cuente. Por favor.

-Emmm…Vale. Suéltalo ya.

Respiré hondo, intentado relajar mi cuerpo y mi corazón que palpitaba a cien por hora.

-En fin, esto es complicado de explicar. ¿Te acuerdas que ayer nos encontraste a Sebastian y a mi juntos por la calle? Te mentí. Te dije que me lo acababa de encontrar, pero era y sigue siendo una tonta mentira. Estaba con él, habíamos quedado.

-No te voy a mentir. Me sorprende, y tampoco me agrada demasiado, pero si quieres quedar con él, no es mi problema, ni el de nadie.

-Lo sé, pero no es solo eso. Me da mucho corte decirte esto. Más que corte, me da miedo. Sebastian y yo tenemos más que una simple amistad, algo que creo que ha empezado antes de lo debido.

-Joder...A saber que me vas a contar.

-Vale, allá va. Él y yo estamos, por decirlo de alguna forma, juntos. Para ser más claro... me he acostado con él. Y para ser lo más sincero posible, creo que empiezo a sentir algo especial por él.

El chico se quedó callado por unos minutos. Cuando consiguió hablar, empezó a hacer sonidos extraños. Estaba alucinado, lo notaba en su manera de respirar. Lo comprendía, la noticia que le acababa de dar era todo menos normal.

-No se que decirte.-contestó al fin.-Como comprenderás no me esperaba a esta impactante noticia.

-Te entiendo, pero me encantaría que lo aceptaras.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es tan fácil... ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-No sé. Solo quería decírtelo porque me siento mal. Te mentí diciendo que me lo acababa de encontrar.

-No me importa mucho que me mientas, aunque... no me parece buena idea que estés con Sebastian estando prometido con Rachel. Pero no te voy a dar una lección de moral, no soy tu padre. No me parece bien, pero tu sabrás salir de esta.

Su reacción había sido mejor de lo que me esperaba, en cambio se notaba en su voz que estaba ligeramente molesto.

-Pues...gracias.-dije si saber exactamente que decirle.

-¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué?

-Para serte sincero, no se que decirte.

-Una cosa... ¿Por qué me has contado esto?

-Me siento mal. No por haberte mentido, sino más bien por haber hecho como si no estuviera con Sebastian, le he hecho mucho dano.

-Creo que sobrevivirá, no te preocupes.

-Puck, si me tengo que preocupar. Suena extraño, pero ahora es importante para mi.

-Mira Finn, no me gusta la idea, pero lo dejo en tus manos. Me tengo que ir, suerte.

Colgó sin tomarse la molestia en esperar a que me despidiese de él, pero de alguna manera lo agradecí. Me sentía un poco mejor, pero no lo mejor que me había esperado. Puck no me había ayudado en nada, creo que hasta me había puesto más preocupado. Sabía que él estaba enfadado conmigo, pero por lo menos no se había puesto a criticarme y a echarme la culpa por todo lo que había hecho. Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo y con él, el papel donde tenía el número de mi amigo. Me levanté del banco, y solté un gemido por el dolor que me producía mover el cuerpo. Todo seguía igual, nada había cambiado. Seguía teniendo la cabeza hecha un lío y miles de preguntas a las que no encontraba ninguna posible respuesta.


	11. Chapter 11

Tres días habían pasado, y seguía igual. No tenía ganas de moverme, ni de comer, cosa todavía más extraña. Había estado pensando en el tema día tras día, y las noches me las pasaba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar ojo. Sebastian seguía ocupando mi mente y no sé si por desgracia o por suerte, también una gran parte de mi corazón. Sabía que ya no podía negarlo más tiempo, Sebastian me gustaba, y seguramente también lo quería. Tenía que aceptar mis sentimientos, y dejar que tomaran posesión de mi cuerpo. Esa misma tarde, después de cuestionármelo numerosas veces, decidí dejarle un mensaje de voz, ya que sabía que no me iba a coger la llamada. Podía ser que no escuchara el mensaje, pero por probar no perdía nada. No podía dejar las cosas a medias, tenía que terminarlas, tenía que pedir perdón a Sebastian y desvelarle mis verdaderos sentimientos. Lo llamé, y tras una larga serie de pitidos, saltó el contestador.

-Hola Sebastian...soy...Finn.-dije tartamudeando y nervioso.-Bueno, te llamaba para decirte que tenemos que hablar, esto no puede acabar así. Entonces, por favor, ven esta tarde al parque que está al lado de mi casa, creo que sabes cual es. Te esperaré a partir de las seis, y estaré ahí el tiempo que haga falta, necesito verte.

Colgué y solté el móvil. Eran las cinco, sería mejor que me pusiera en marcha. Me duché y me vestí de mala gana. No tenía muy buen aspecto, pero era comprensible, ya que había estado varios días sin dormir y llorando. Bajé abajo, y cuando me dispuse a salir, Burt vino y me dijo:

-Oye Finn, esta noche vamos a cenar a casa de unos viejos amigos, y Kurt se va con Blaine a no se donde. Estarás solo en casa.

Esa noticia me hizo un poco más de ilusión que la última vez que me lo dijeron, pero sabía que seguramente pasaría la noche solo, y no con Sebastian, como la otra vez.

-Vale.

Salí de casa y me dirigí al florista, no es que me hiciera demasiada gracia ir a comprar flores, pero por Sebastian y por nuestra reconciliación, estaba dispuesto a todo.

Sin parar a pensarlo mucho, elegí un ramo no demasiado feo y pagué.

Ahí estaba yo, como un idiota, con un ramo de flores en la mano, dirigiéndome al parque donde supuestamente había quedado con Sebastian. Lo más probable sería que no viniera y que volviera a casa, todavía más triste y angustiado de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando llegué al lugar de la cita, me senté en un banco. Ahí estuve un rato largo, hasta que a lo lejos vi una silueta que no podía ser otra que la de Sebastian. Mi corazón se puso a latir a cien por hora y empecé a pensar por décima vez lo que iba a decirle. Cuando estuvo más cerca, me levanté.

-Hola.-le saludé.

Levantó las cejas, como signo de saludo. Después de eso, se quedó callado.

-Sebastian, te debo disculpas.

-Mira Finn, no he venido aquí para escuchar lo que ya escuché el otro día, si no tienes nada más que decirme, mejor me voy.

Empezó a caminar por donde había venido, pero me dio tiempo de retenerlo cogiéndole del brazo.

-Te quiero. O...eso creo.

Me miró fijamente, se soltó y volvió a caminar. Vi como se alejaba, sin poder decir ni hacer nada. Haciendo una fuerza sobrehumana para volver a la realidad, le grité:

-No lo creo. Estoy seguro de ello.

El chico se paró en seco, y volvió hacía mi. Me miró, y formó una discreta sonrisa.

-Escúchame, por favor.-le rogué.-Me he comportado mal, muy mal, y lo sé. No debí mentir a Puck y si te sirve de consuelo, hablé ayer con él y le conté la verdad...

-¿De verdad hiciste eso?-preguntó interrumpiéndome.

-Si, lo hice. He estado dando vueltas a lo que siento por ti, intentando aclararme, y creo que ya estoy en lo cierto. Te quiero, y no creo que pueda volver a vivir de la misma forma sin ti. Estos días en los que hemos estado enfadados, me costaba respirar. Era como si me faltara el aire, como si una parte que me permitía vivir se hubiera esfumado, y esa parte eres sin duda tú. Sigue habiendo toda serie de problemas, pero por lo menos estoy seguro de que quiero estar contigo, aunque me cause un terrible sufrimiento. Eso es todo, ahora puedes irte...Pero preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Se me quedó mirando un rato, y después volvió la mirada al suelo. Me sudaban las manos, esperando ansioso a su respuesta.

-Finn, nunca me han dicho algo tan bonito. Pero no sé si lo nuestro podría funcionar.¿Estás dispuesto a contárselo a todo el mundo y dejar a Rachel?

-Supongo.

-Finn...Eso no me vale por respuesta.

Respiré hondo e intenté relajarme. Me formulé de nuevo la pregunta a mi mismo. Si, estaba dispuesto. Haría mucho daño a Rachel y también me lo haría a mi, pero sufriría mucho más dejando marchar a Sebastian.

-Si, estoy dispuesto. Pero dame tiempo, solo te pido eso.

Asintió con la cabeza y me dedicó una profunda sonrisa. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, recé por que estuviera llorando de alegría. En ese mismo instante me abrazó, haciendo que mi corazón se derritiera por completo. Dejé caer las flores al suelo y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Había echado mucho de menos ese cuerpo, ese cariño que él me proporcionaba. Volví a sentir ese sentimiento que sentía cuando estaba con él. Plenitud, calma, despreocupación, libertad, para resumir, me sentía como si estuviera en una nube, lejos de todo lo malo, de todo lo que me preocupaba en el día a día. Me separé un poco de él y cogí su cara entre mis manos. Apreté mis labios contra los suyos, haciendo de ese beso, el más sincero que jamás había dado.

Volví a sentir su lengua en mi boca, acariciando cada rincón de ella. Me separé de él para coger aire. Me miró y yo lo miré, y entonces supimos los dos que sentíamos lo mismo, que ese sentimiento se podía bautizar definitivamente por amor. No existía momento más perfecto que ese, desde luego no a mis ojos.

Entonces una idea fugaz me pasó por la cabeza. La casa estaba vacía.

-Vamos a mi casa, no hay nadie.-le comuniqué susurrando, sucumbido por su mirada.

Formó esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba y asintió.

-Vamos.-dijo.

-Bueno, estas flores eran para ti, pero...-dije señalando al ramo en el suelo.

-Bah, dejalas ahí y hagamos a alguien feliz.-dijo mientras me cogía de la mano.

Nos pusimos de camino a casa, de la mano, pero sin pronunciar palabra. No hacía falta, cada gesto, cada mirada delataba que estábamos disfrutando plenamente de ese momento y que lo último que deseábamos era que se terminase.

Llegamos a casa, la cual estaba invadida por un inmenso silencio, lo cual agradecí.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunté a Sebastian mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-Si, yo me encargo. ¿Tienes chocolate, huevo, harina, azúcar y...frambuesas?

Lo miré sorprendido.

-No tengo ni idea, no suelo tocar muy a menudo el suelo de la cocina, pero puede que si.

Dicho esto se puso a sacar cosas y a empezar a preparar algo. Confiaba en él, pero por una parte me daba miedo de lo que era capaz de hacer.

-A ver...frambuesas...frambuesas...-dijo abriendo el frigorífico.-¡Bingo!

Sacó una caja de plástico con frambuesas. Realmente no sabía por que milagro había en la casa.

Me acerqué a él y cogí una de las frutas. De repente, Sebastian me la quitó de la mano con la boca. Viendo que la tenía sujeta entre los labios, no dude en volvérsela a quitar. La cogí con los dientes, pero ese intento de robo de frambuesa, se transformó rápidamente en un beso.

-Espera.-dije ya una vez terminado aquel beso.

Chupé de los labios del chico una mancha roja que le había dejado la fruta. Me miró y se rió.

-Finn, tienes que ser un niño bueno, los niños buenos no hacen esas cosas.

-Estoy cansado de ser un niño bueno.

Le acaricié la mejilla y le comencé a besar hasta llegar al cuello. Sebastian sacó de no se donde un tubo de nata y me puso en la mandíbula. A su turno, me comenzó a chupar en ese lugar.

Me apartó dulcemente y dijo:

-Espera que termine esto.

Cuando hubo terminado la masa de lo que supe más tarde que iba a ser un pastel de chocolate y frambuesa, la metió en el horno y por fin lo tuve de nuevo para mi solo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y me acurruqué en su pecho.

-Eres lo mejor.-dijo mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

-No, lo eres tu.

-No abras la boca para decir mentiras.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, pero entonces yo dije:

-Te vuelvo a pedir disculpas.

-No pasa nada, ya está todo perdonado. Y además...yo también lo he pasado muy mal estos días. Te he echado mucho de menos y me plantee seriamente que no fueras a volver a llamarme. Estaba todo los días con el móvil encima, esperando una llamada a la que no podría contestar y un mensaje al que no podría responder.

Me di la vuelta de manera que veía su rostro. Era guapo, desde todas las perspectivas posibles. Era más que guapo, era...indescriptible.

-Estaremos juntos aunque estemos lejos, ¿no?-pregunté.

Sentí como Sebastian tragaba saliva y como su pulso se aceleraba. Se había puesto nervioso, pero no sabía por que razón.

-Si...si...claro.-dijo no muy convencido.

Le miré. Sus ojos ya no reflejaban esa felicidad que desprendían antes, algo dentro de ellos se había apagado.

-¿Que te pasa?-volví a preguntar.

-Nada, nada. No te preocupes, por favor.

Le hice caso, ya que tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo, mi vida había estado demasiado llena de preocupaciones.

Se inclinó para besarme y cuando nuestros labios se juntaron, me atrajeron hacía arriba como si fueran un imán. Ya sentado en el sofá, me quitó la camiseta.

-Espera Sebastian. Dejemos eso para más tarde, intentemos disfrutar con el simple hecho de estar aquí los dos y de estar sintiendo lo mismo.

Me dio un corto beso y nos tumbamos en el sofá abrazados, con una conexión tan fuerte que nadie ni nada hubiera podido romper.


	12. Chapter 12

El día siguiente llegó, y con él, cosas que no pensaba que iban a suceder justo en aquel momento.

Me desperté y recordé la tarde del día anterior con Sebastian. Mis trozos de corazón se habían vuelto a juntar, y también mis ánimos eran ahora mucho mejores.

Bajé al piso de abajo, y antes de que llegará al último escalón, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Burt lo cogió, y tras una conversación corta que no puede oír, me llamó.

Fui hasta él.

-Es para ti Finn. Llaman del ejército.-dijo mientras me tendía el teléfono.

Asustado, lo cogí y me lo pegué a la oreja.

-¿Si?-pregunté.

-¿Es usted Finn Hudson?

-Si, soy yo. ¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno, hemos tenido unos problemas, y tendremos que avanzar las pruebas de entrada al ejército.

-Bien, ¿para cuándo?  
-Mañana. Como es un fallo de nuestro sistema, vendrán a buscarle mañana, sobre las once de la mañana. Lo sé, es muy precipitado, sentimos las molestias, pero es así.

Tragué con fuerza. Mañana. Hoy iba a ser mi último día con Sebastian. Solo un día, nada más.

-Bien...-respondí tras una pausa.-Está bien.

-Lo sentimos de verdad, pero si quiere pasar las pruebas, esta será su última oportunidad.

-Vale. Allí estaré mañana, supongo.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión, tenga buen día.

-Igualmente.-dije y colgué.

Miré preocupado a Burt, el cual se dio cuenta al instante de que las cosas no andaban bien. Me hizo signo con la cabeza para que le contara lo que sucedía.

-Me voy mañana. Ha habido un problema y tienen que adelantar las pruebas. Me vendrán a buscar mañana.

-Bueno, ¿no tenías ya ganas de empezar? Tu expresión muestra todo lo contrario.

-No, es que...

-¿Rachel?

No, realmente Rachel no era el problema, por una vez en largo tiempo. El problema seguía siendo el amor, pero ahora era por una persona completamente distinta.

-Si.-mentí.

Se lo conté a mi madre y a Kurt, los cuales fueron un poco más comprensivos que Burt.

Tenía que hablar del tema con Sebastina, así que le llamé y quedamos en el Lima Bean, el mismo lugar donde tuvo lugar nuestra primera cita.

Cuando ya estuvimos sentados cómodamente, me dispuse a contarle el problema.

-Seb, tengo una mala noticia que anunciarte.-le dije.

Abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó mirándome, esperando la noticia.

Suspiré y se lo solté de golpe, sería más fácil así:

-Me han llamado esta mañana del ejército. Me tengo que ir mañana, y lo tengo que hacer, ya que si no pierdo la plaza y tendré que esperar hasta el año que viene.

No se sorprendió demasiado, lo cual, me decepcionó.

-¿No te importa?-pregunté-No dices nada.

-Finn, realmente esto no cambia mucho.

Estaba aturdido, ¿que quería decir con eso?

-Bueno...-continuó. Yo...

-Ve al grano.

-Emm...Yo también me voy.

Solté el café que tenía en la mano, el cual se derramó sobre la mesa.

-¿¡Qué?!-exclamé-¿A dónde?

Unas cuantas personas me miraron, pero no tenía tiempo ni mente para preocuparme por ello.

-Bueno...en realidad lo sé desde hace ya un tiempo, pero no quería decírtelo, ya que hasta ayer estábamos enfadados y ayer simplemente no quería destruir el momento. Tengo que volver a París, el trabajo de mi padre nos obliga.

-Pero...pero...-las palabras no conseguían salir de mi boca.-¿No te puedes quedar aquí de alguna manera? Al fin y al cabo Dalton es un internado.

-No, mis padres se niegan a dejarme solo aquí, no confían en mi, lo cual...de alguna manera entiendo. Además Dalton es muy caro, y la verdad es que la situación económica de mi familia no está muy bien en este momento.

Todo se había vuelto negro de repente, parecía que la vida no iba a dejar que fuera feliz. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Y por qué justo ahora cuando habíamos conseguido reconciliarnos? Esa repentina situación me llenaba de ira. No podía ser, tenía que ser una pesadilla, pero, desgraciadamente, no lo era. Era demasiado real, peor que cualquier pesadilla que hubiera podido tener. Ya nada tenía sentido, ya había vuelto a mi antigua vida, o a una nueva, todavía peor que la anterior. Noté que un nudo se me formaba en la garganta y empezaba a tener unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Una lágrima brotó de mi ojo, y así varias, hasta que empecé a llorar como un niño pequeño que se ha caído. Al fin y al cabo no había mucha diferencia, yo también había caído, pero mi caída era mucho más dolorosa.

Sebastian se levantó y me abrazó por atrás. Nada servía, ni eso me iba a reconfortar. No podía dejarlo marchar, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Me dio un tímido beso en los labios, que mejor dicho había sido un roce.

-No te preocupes Finn, encontraremos una manera de mantener el contacto. Yo termino este año, cuando termine volveré aquí, y entonces podremos estar juntos.

Le miré con la mirada empapada.

-No es tan fácil. Las relaciones a distancia no funcionan, lo deberías saber.

Me cogió la barbilla y me colocó la cara de manera que no podía mirar a otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos.

-Mira Finn, nada es fácil, pero si nos queremos y estamos dispuestos a pelear por nuestra relación, entonces, lo vamos a conseguir.

-No me puedo permitir ser tan optimista. La vida ya me ha enseñado que ser optimista no vale la pena, simplemente para que todo duela más.

Cerró los ojos y me besó la frente. Sus labios estaban calientes, lo cual me produjo una corta sensación de bienestar.

-Confía en mi. Lo vamos a conseguir, esto no va a terminar aquí.

Sus palabras parecían cada vez menos convincentes, y su voz quebrada no ayudaba. Una lágrima recorrió su pálida mejilla. La recogí con mi dedo, y a continuación le besé en los labios. Sabía que corría un riesgo besándolo en un lugar público, ya que en Lima la gente no era de mente muy abierta, pero en ese momento nada de eso me preocupaba. Estuvimos labios contra labios unos cuantos segundos, hasta que tuvimos que apartarnos para coger aire.

-¿Y si es la última vez que nos vemos?-pregunté asustado.

Empezó a sollozar, está vez más fuerte. Ya no podía decir que volveríamos a vernos, ni él estaba seguro de ello, él, que siempre había sido el positivo de los dos.

Decidimos salir fuera, ya que demasiada gente nos miraba y ya había venido una cuanta gente para preguntarnos si ocurría algo.

Nos sentamos en un banco fuera. Seguíamos llorando, no podíamos parar. Todo había sucedido tan rápido y a la vez tan lento.

-Finn...-susurró Sebastian.-Perdóname.

-¿Por qué? No tienes que pedir perdón por nada, esto no es tu culpa...

-Si, si lo es. Si yo no te hubiera llamado ese día para quedar, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Tu seguirías completamente enamorado de Rachel y no de mi. Tu vida sería menos problemática.

-No digas tonterías, tu me sacaste de un túnel en el cual no veía salida. Me hiciste ver que la vida seguía, que no todo dependía de ella. Me hiciste revivir, creaste un nuevo Finn. Un Finn más confiante, más dispuesto y más valiente. Sebastian eres, y serás un gran pilar en mi construcción como persona.

Eso le hizo llorar todavía más. Lo abracé y lo apreté fuertemente contra mi. Dentro de unas horas ya no sería mío, y ya no tendría acceso a él. Ni a sus risas espontáneas, ni a sus ojos brillantes, ni a su cuerpo, ni a su alma. Sería otra vez un ser perdido, un ser, perdido en un mar de dudas y de preocupaciones.

Me levanté y le tiré del brazo.

-Ven, acompáñame a casa, al menos a la esquina.

Me hizo caso y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a mi casa, de la mano, en silencio.

Tras un rato Sebastian empezó a tararear una canción, después de unos segundos, la reconocí, era "All about us" de He Is We. Sin dudarlo un segundo, me paré en seco y me puse delante del chico. Empecé a cantar la canción:

Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.  
Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
Give it a try, it'll be alright.

The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's oh, oh, all about us.

Respiré hondo. Sebastian me miraba sonriente y había parado de llorar. Agarró mi mano con fuerza, y justo cuando iba a seguir cantando, el lo hizo:

Suddenly, I'm feeling brave.  
I don't know what's got into me,  
Why I feel this way.  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you  
Can I hold you close?

The room's hush, hush,  
And now's our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right.

Le besé en el cuello y me uní a él. Terminamos la canción juntos, como me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's oh, oh, all about us.

Do you hear that, love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready?  
Oh I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that, love?  
Do you hear that, love?

Do you hear that, love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready yet?  
Love I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?

Do you hear that love?  
They're playing our song.  
Do you think we're ready yet?  
Love I'm really feeling it.  
Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?

Lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's all about us  
It's all, all, all, all.  
Every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt, but  
It's all, all about us.

Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love.  
Spotlight shinning, it's all about us.  
It's oh, oh, oh, oh, all about uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
(hey-ey hey)  
And every heart in the room will melt,  
This is a feeling I've never felt but,  
It's oh, oh, all,  
It's all about us

Cuando terminamos, se lanzo a mis brazos y pegó sus labios contra los míos. Sentí de nuevo esa lengua en mi boca que tanto iba a echar de menos, sentí sus manos en mi cintura, esas manos que ya probablemente no volverían a desvestirme. Todo iba a terminar, y yo no podía hacer nada para que cambiara, todo iba a terminar en apenas unos minutos, unos segundos.

Llegamos a la esquina de mi calle. Teníamos que separarnos, todavía no había comenzado a preparar mis cosas para el día siguiente.

-Sebastian, odio decir esto, pero me tengo que ir.-dije sin atrever a mirarle a los ojos.

Unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieron su mejilla. Besé rápidamente cada una de ellas, estaban saladas, tenían sabor a corazón roto, a tristeza, a miedo a la distancia.

Me cogió las manos y las puso sobre su cintura. Me abrazó con fuerza. Sentí su cuerpo contra el mío, y aproveché el momento, ya que no sabía cuando podría volver a tenerlo junto a mi.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-le susurré al oído.

-No, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en la mía, te lo aseguro.

Nos besamos de nuevo, sería el último beso, por dios, no me gustaba pensarlo, no me podía acostumbrar a ello.

-Mejor que lo hagamos rápido, dolerá menos.-dijo soltándome.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Adiós Sebastian.-dije con una inmensa dificultad.

Tras una pausa, al fin contestó:

-Adiós Finn, un placer haberte conocido en esta vida.

Entonces me miró rápidamente a los ojos y llorando, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde habíamos venido.

-Igualmente.-susurré al viento.


	13. Chapter 13

El despertador sonó y abrí al instante mis ojos. No había conseguido dormir en toda la noche, todo era demasiado difícil para conseguir descansar. Eran las nueve de la mañana, justo tenía tiempo de ducharme y desayunar.

Si mis recuerdos no eran malos, aquel día era el día que menos ganas tenía de levantarme. Era peor que cuando Rachel se fue, peor que todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

Me duché y bajé a desayunar. Sentados en la mesa de la cocina ya estaba Kurt y mi madre. Ellos tampoco parecían muy animados. Mi madre estaba asustada desde el momento en el que le dije que quería entrar en el ejército y ahora era todavía peor.

Me senté frente a ellos y en silencio me serví el café.

-¿Como has dormido?-preguntó mi madre intentando parecer relajada, como si fuera un día como otro cualquiera.

-Mal, fatal.-contesté sin mirarla.

Suspiró y siguió bebiendo de su taza. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Kurt levantaba la mirada y abría la boca para decir:

-Finn, tengo una cosa para ti.

Se levantó de su silla y tras unos segundos, volvió con un trozo de papel en la mano. Cuando lo tuve entre mis manos, vi que era un billete de tren Ohio - Nueva York.

-Era una sorpresa que te queríamos dar Blaine y yo. Pensábamos ir a Nueva York los tres hoy para hacer una visita sorpresa a Rachel, pero claro...no contábamos con esto. Guárdalo, cualquier cosa puede pasar, nunca se sabe.

Le sonreí. Aunque ver a Rachel no era lo que me apetecía más en aquel momento, sabía que lo había hecho de buen corazón y de alguna manera se lo agradecía.

-Gracias Kurt.

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Lo iba a echar de menos. El siempre había estado ahí para mi, siempre había creído en mi, posiblemente el único. Siempre me había empujado a sobrepasarme, a ser mejor como persona y como cantante. Le debía mucho, le debía una gran parte de mi vida. Aunque no tuviéramos los mismos padres, y nuestros comienzos no había sido, por decirlo de alguna forma, buenos, lo consideraba como mi hermano, el mejor hermano que nadie jamás podría tener.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, deje la taza en la mesa y me levanté. Le abracé fuertemente, y entonces empecé de nuevo a llorar. Me devolvió el abrazo y él también lloró.

-No llores, tonto.-me dijo-Nos vamos a volver a ver en nada, ya verás.

-Lo sé, pero no será igual.

Mi madre nos miraba con con los ojos empapados. Era demasiado triste, era demasiado irreal.

-Finn, anda, come un poco. No sabes cuando volverás a comer.-me dijo mi madre volviendo a su papel.

Me senté de nuevo en mi sitio y cogí una tostada a la que unté mantequilla. A mi madre también la iba a echar mucho de menos. Iba a echar de menos sus órdenes que a veces me sacaban de quicio, pero que al final siempre agradecía. Iba a echar la compañía incondicional que me había dado siempre, especialmente tras la muerte de mi padre. Iba a echar de menos a mucha gente y a muchas cosas, que habían completado mi vida en estos años.

Después de un par de horas, un coche negro se aparcó frente a casa, y de él salió un hombre vestido de militar. Llamó a la puerta, y abrí al instante. No iba a servir de nada quedarme más tiempo allí haciendo la despedida todavía más dura.

-Buenos días, eres Finn Hudson, ¿no?-preguntó el hombre.

Asentí con la cabeza y fui a coger mi maleta. Me despedí de Burt y de mi madre, y de Kurt, fue lo más complicado. Fue una despedida rápida, no quería hacer esperar mucho a aquel hombre, que no parecía del todo agradable.

Nos subimos al coche y vi como mi casa se alejaba, mi vida. Ahí había vivido muchas cosas, pero principalmente, lo que la hacía tan especial, era la gente que vivía en ella. Volvería a entrar en ella, a oler ese aroma que le hacía tan especial, volvería a sentir todo aquello, pero ya no sería como antes.

Salimos de Lima, y después de unas horas de Ohio. El viaje se hizo muy largo, ya que realmente hay más de novecientos kilómetros entre Ohio y Georgia. Tras múltiples pausas y horas, llegamos al fin.

El sitio era muy triste. Había dos grandes edificios, y otros más pequeños. Como ya era tarde, no había nadie fuera. Salí del coche y el hombre, me condujo a la entrada, donde otro militar me esperaba. Cuando estuvimos cerca, me apretó la mano.

-Buenas noches Finn, un placer tenerte con nosotros aquí. Para empezar quería pedirte perdón por el adelantamiento de las pruebas, se que puede haber causado algún que otro imprevisto.-dijo.

-No pasa nada.

-Bien, sígueme, te llevaré a tu cuarto. Normalmente lo compartes con otro chico, pero llegará mañana, así que esta noche estás solo.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo seguí. Me llevó a mi cuarto.

-Bien, a las seis de la mañana hay que levantarse e ir a la recepción, donde has llegado.

-Vale.

Tras unos segundos se fue y me dejo solo. La habitación daba a la entrada por donde había llegado con el coche. Abrí la ventana para refrescar la estancia.

Aquel sitio no me gustaba, para ser más exactos lo odiaba. No era acogedor, no era nada, era simplemente neutro. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un triste color gris y el mobiliario no arreglaba la cosa. Al menos esperaba que mi compañero trajera un poco de alegría al cuarto.

Sin quitarme los zapatos me tumbé en la cama, la cual, sin sorprenderme, era demasiado corta y no muy cómoda. Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Pensé en Sebastian, bueno, no había parado de pensar en él en toda la tarde. Vi su cara en mi mente, sus ojos, sus labios... Como me hubiera gustado estar con él en ese mismo momento.

Unas voces me sobresaltaron, venían de fuera.

-¿Para dónde va el camión?-dijo una voz.

-Lima, Ohio.-contestó otra esta vez más grave.

Me tapé la cara con las manos, parecía que lo hacían queriendo. De repente sentí unas terribles ganas de contarle la verdad a Rachel y de ir en busca de Sebastian. La mentira no podía durar por mucho tiempo, no me parecía justo que la chica tuviera que seguir viviendo engañada, pensando que nos casaríamos en poco tiempo y que seguía enamorado de ella como el primer día. Hacía tiempo que no hablábamos, ella no tenía demasiado tiempo y yo simplemente, había preferido no hacerlo. Tenía que decírselo, no podía seguir así, no podía vivir así, ni en aquel frío y oscuro sitio donde me encontraba ahora. Entonces recordé que tenía un billete de tren para Nueva York. Abrí los ojos al instante y me levanté. El camión. Tenía que montar de alguna manera, llegar a Ohio, coger el tren ahí a Nueva York e ir a hablar con Rachel. Tenía que hacerlo. Me traería bastantes problemas, pero no me importaba, eso estaba por delante de todo lo demás. Abrí al máximo la ventana, y tiré mis cosas. Por suerte el cuarto estaba en un bajo. Después lo más discretamente posible, salté por la ventana. Ya estaba fuera del cuarto. Tenía que pasar una valla de metal, y entonces podría llegar al camión. Me colgué la mochila y empecé a escalar la valla, intentando no hacer ruido. Tras unos segundos, evitando los focos de luz, llegué al final y entonces me dejé caer. El vehículo estaba apenas a unos metros, y no veía a nadie que pudiera impedirme subir en el. Así que me subí en la parte trasera del camión. Había unas cuantas cajas que parecían pesadas, amontonadas en un rincón. Me puse detrás de ellas, de manera que si alguien entraba, no me podría ver. Esperé ahí unos segundos, haciendo el intento de respirar sin hacer ruido y esperando que nadie me encontrase. Iba a tener problemas, eso lo tenía claro. ¿Quién se escapaba el primer día en el ejército? Yo, pero tenía mis razones, aunque a pesar de ello, parecía un poco extraño.

Noté como un hombre se subía a la parte delantera del camión y cerraba la puerta del copiloto. Después la puerta trasera se cerró y el vehículo comenzó a avanzar. Resoplé aliviado por que no me hubieran descubierto. El viaje era largo, y llegaría a Ohio al amanecer, aproveché para dormir un poco.

Un ruido me despertó, el camión se había parado y la puerta del copiloto se había abierto. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado...¿Habríamos llegado ya a Lima?

La puerta se abrió y la luz me cegó. El hombre subió y cogió una caja. La sacó. Entonces con cuidado me levanté. Estábamos en Lima, reconocí la comisaría de policía. El hombre volvió a subir, me agaché y sacó otra caja. Rápidamente me volví a levantar y corriendo salí del camión. Corrí un largo rato hasta hallarme en un sitio donde el conductor del camión no me pudiese encontrar. Me senté en un banco a coger aire. No me creía que lo hubiera conseguido, era demasiado alucinante. Estaba de vuelta en Lima. Sebastian ya no estaba ahí, se había ido el día anterior bastante pronto. No iba a ver a mis padres, se enfadarían conmigo y me volverían a mandar al campo del ejército. No me quedaba ya otra, tenía que ir a Nueva York y una vez dicha la verdad a Rachel, a Kurt y a Blaine, ya vería que haría, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello. Sin correr, pero apresurando el paso, me dirigí a la estación de tren. Lima era pequeña, y todo estaba bastante cerca.

Cuando llegué, tuve la grandísima suerte que un tren hacía Nueva York salía en poco tiempo. Me subí a él y me senté en la clase turista, como mi billete lo indicaba.

Entonces el tren comenzó su trayecto. Era un viaje largo también, e hice lo que pude para entretenerme. La mayoría del tiempo lo pasé escuchando música y preparando lo que diría a Rachel. Dormí un poco más y al fin llegamos.

Bajé del tren. Estaba en Nueva York, y era la primera vez que pisaba ese sitio, donde supuestamente todos los sueños podían hacerse realidad. Salí a la calle y saqué de mi cartera, un trozo de papel donde había apuntado anteriormente la dirección de Rachel. Conseguí parar a un taxi, le indiqué la dirección y tras algunas confusiones de poca importancia, nos pusimos camino al hogar de Rachel. Nueva York era alucinante. Los edificios parecían tocar el cielo, lo cual me agobiaba un poco. Tardamos bastante en llegar al sitio, ya que había mucho tráfico. Pagué al taxista y bajé. Volví a leer la dirección, para estar segura que era ahí. Si, ahí era. Era un bloque de pisos sin demasiado encanto y bastante alto. El telefonillo estaba roto, y la puerta abierta, así que entré. Subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, y entonces llamé al timbre del piso donde esperaba que viviera mi prometida.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Rachel. Una inmensa sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro y se tiró a mis brazos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola de nuevo! O debería decir adiós? **

**Bueno, este es el último capítulo de I'm glad you came, así que espero que lo disfruteis y que os guste:3 Quiero decir gracias a todos mis lectores, y gracias por ayudarme y motivarme para seguir escribiendo cuando no estaba inspirada. **

**Me gustaría decir que la canción que canta Rachel en este capítulo se llama: The Lonely y es de Christina Perri(escuchad la canción es muy bonita...y triste)**

**Volveré con algún Klaine o desde luego una pareja más normal que Fibastian. **

**Muchas gracias a todos, nos vemos!xx**

* * *

La abracé con fuerza. Al final y al cabo la había echado de menos. Después se despegó de mí y me besó. Ese beso fue muy extraño, no tenía nada que ver con los de Sebastian. Ella intentó hacer aquel beso perfecto, pero yo no la dejé, me aparté de ella rápidamente. Entonces me miró a los ojos y supo que algo no iba bien.

-Finn...-dijo-¿pasa algo?

Ella empezó a llorar, no sabía muy bien por qué. El maquillaje se le empezó a correr, y ahora de los ojos le caían lágrimas negras.

-Tenemos que hablar...

Siguió llorando mientras me hacía signo con la mano para que la siguiese. En el salón estaban Blaine y Kurt mirando algo en el ordenador. Cuando me vieron entrar con Rachel llorando, se levantaron y creo que adivinaron la razón de mi visita.

-¿Que pasa?¿Que haces aquí, Finn?¿No estabas en el ejército?-preguntó atropelladamente Kurt.

Blaine asintió preocupado y abrazó a Rachel, la cual siguió sollozando en su hombro.

Nos sentamos y entonces les conté como había escapado del ejército y como había llegado allí.

-Y...¿por que has hecho eso? Cuando abrí la puerta, pensé que venías a darme una sorpresa, pero al ver la cara que tenías, me dije que venías por otra razón...¿Quieres dejarme, verdad?-preguntó Rachel entre sollozos.

Suspiré hondo y me llené de coraje. No iba a ser fácil, desde luego el comienzo no decía lo contrario.

-Rachel...mientras estabas fuera, ha pasado algo.

Miré a Kurt, parecía que había comprendido el por qué de mi no prevista visita.

-Creo que es mejor que lo diga rápido, no sirve de nada seguir guardándolo para mí.-proseguí-Me he enamorado, me he enamorado como nunca, siento decirlo. Al principio no parecía nada serio, y me daba mucho miedo y vergüenza aceptarlo, pero hace unos cuantos días me di cuenta que lo que sentía era amor.

La chica seguía llorando, cada vez más fuerte. No paraba ni para coger aire. Me miró con los ojos rojos y empapados y dijo:

-Sigue...

Cogí aire.

-Me siento fatal teniéndote que decir esto, porque no te quiero verte sufrir, no quiero verte pasándolo mal. Me odio a mi mismo por hacerte tanto daño, pero de verdad, no me queda otra opción. Necesito contarlo, no puedo llevar esta mentira más encima. Si espero más, lo descubrirás tu sola, y entonces dolerá el doble. Perdóname.

Me costaba seguir, no podía. Las palabras no querían salir por la boca, y cuando conseguía que salieran, era como si me arañaran la garganta. Tenía muchas ganas de vomitar y una inmensa pena en el corazón. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas, formaban parte de mi día a día. Miré a la pareja de novios, pero tenían la mirada perdida, también sorprendidos por mi confesión. Miré a mi alrededor. En la mesita que se hallaba al lado del sofá, había una foto de Rachel y yo el día de la graduación, la misma que tenía yo. Estaba enmarcada en un bonito cuadro. Eso me hizo todavía más daño, por que me dí cuenta que ella no me había olvidado ni un poco, que seguía enamorada de mi como el primer día. El primer día que nos besamos, el primer día en el que descubrimos que no podíamos ser felices el unos sin el otro. Un inmenso sentimiento de culpa llenó mi alma, y me sentí fatal, fatal por estar haciéndole tanto daño. No se merecía esto, ni siquiera la mitad de ello.

Ella seguí llorando, volvió la mirada hacía mi y clavó los ojos en los míos. En esos ojos, vi la razón por la que me había enamorado tan locamente de ella. Vi esa esperanza que nunca le hacía detenerse, vi esa determinación, esa personalidad, la vi desnuda, sin capas imaginarias que la tapasen, vi a esa niña indefensa que pretendía ser fuerte, esa niña que ahora era una mujer.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

-Finn...sigue, por favor.-susurró la chica.

-Está bien. Me he enamorado de una persona con la que nunca creí que algo fuera posible, ni una simple amistad...me he enamorado-cogí aire-de...Sebastian Smith.

Rachel levantó la vista, se levantó del sofá y entonces se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. No podía con su alma, el dolor le pesaba demasiado. Me levanté y me coloqué junto a ella. Le cogí la cara con mis manos.

-Lo siento...de verdad...no sabes cuanto lo siento.

Negó con la cabeza y apartó su rostro.

-No tienes que pedir perdón. Yo siempre he defendido el amor, eso no se decide, llega sin llamar y se acomoda en tu cuerpo. No sabes cuando ni como puede llegar, no sabes nunca que persona te proporcionará ese sentimiento. Ese sentimiento que te hace sentir único en el mundo, una pluma que se lleva el viento, ese sentimiento que te llena por dentro, que al mismo tiempo te da ganas de gritar y reír y por otra parte de llorar o vomitar. No te voy...-sus lágrimas la interrumpieron.-...a culpar por eso.

Me sorprendió su reacción, pero al mismo tiempo no. Sabía que ella siempre había pensado de esa manera, pero me parecía raro que no se hubiese enfadado.

No sabía como seguir, no sabía que hacer. Miré el anillo que lucía en su dedo anular. El anillo de nuestro compromiso. Recordé ese día. Estábamos en el auditorio, en ese sitio donde habían pasado tantas cosas. Donde la había besado por primera vez, donde había cantado la primera canción con el Glee Club. Eso ya era historia, recuerdos, nada más.

El anillo no brillaba tanto, o a lo mejor, simplemente era una sensación mía. El anillo había perdido ese brillo, había perdido el amor por el que era real.

-Rachel...perdona...no me merezco tu perdón.

-Nunca he dicho que te perdonara, solo digo que lo acepto. No te voy a mentir diciendo que no me hace daño. Si, me hace daño, mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada para pararlo. Me duele, porque en apenas unos minutos he perdido todo, he perdido lo que me hacía sentir especial, lo que me hacía ser feliz, lo que siempre me animaba a seguir adelante. Si, Finn, me duele. Pero como ya te he dicho, el amor es amor, y no se puede hacer nada para pararlo. Es lo más fuerte que hay, es lo que nos hace mantener en nosotros esa parte humana. Por qué sin amor no somos nada, no valemos nada. Si no queremos a nadie y nadie nos quiere, ¿que somos? Nada, esa es la respuesta, nada. Esto me está matando por dentro, y tardaré muchos meses, quizás años en olvidarlo, o al menos recordarlo sin sentir esa punzada en el corazón, sin que duela, y transformarlo en una experiencia más, que me hizo crecer como persona , ser más fuerte y prepararme para el siguiente golpe.

Dios mío, era demasiado duro.

2am; where do I begin,  
Crying off my face again.  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed.

Rachel había empezado a cantar, no conocía la canción, pero escuché atentamente la letra, intentando no desplomarme en el suelo.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

Too afraid to go inside  
For the pain of one more loveless night.  
But the loneliness will stay with me  
And hold me til I fall asleep.

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.

Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

Broken pieces of  
A barely breathing story  
Where there once was love  
Now there's only me and the lonely.

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in  
To take my heart again.

Cuando terminó, respiró sonoramente y me volvió a mirar. La letra era muy triste, probablemente como ella se sentía en ese mismo momento.

Blaine y Kurt no habían dicho nada en ningún momento, seguían callados, mirando a la nada.

-¿Que piensas hacer ahora?-pregunto Rachel.

¿Que iba a hacer? No lo sabía, bueno sí. Tenía que ir por Sebastian pero el problema es que ya no estaba aquí, estaba al otro lado del océano Atlántico. No iba a poder volver a verlo.

-Ve a por él.-dijo ella.

La miré sorprendido, ¿de verdad acababa de decir aquello?

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que escuchas, ve a por él, no lo dejes marchar, te lo echarás en cara toda tu vida. Si lo quieres ve, ve a buscarlo.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Está en París.

Empecé a llorar todavía con más fuerza.

La chica se levantó con dificultad, y tras poco tiempo, volvió con un taco de billetes en la mano.

-Toma.-dijo tendiéndomelos.

Me levanté.

-No, Rachel, no.

No podía aceptarlo. Además de haberlo roto el corazón, ahora quería pagarme el billete de avión a París, no era posible.

-Cógelo, hazlo por mi.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Ya sabes, creo en el amor. No te quiero dejar encadenado, quiero que seas feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Lo único que quiero es verte feliz, es lo más importante para mí, tu felicidad.

Negué con la cabeza, me negaba a aceptarlo.

-No, no te hagas más daño.

-Me hará mucho más daño si no lo aceptas.

Entonces dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se quitó el anillo. Cogió mi mano y me lo puso en el meñique.

-Toma, esto también es tuyo. Te dejo ir, vete y se feliz.

-No lo voy a ser nunca sabiendo que lo estás pasando mal, que estás sufriendo.

Suspiró y se secó una nueva lágrima.

-Ya me recuperaré, no te preocupes por mí.

-No me pidas eso, es imposible.

-Bueno, pues entonces que no te preocupes demasiado para no ir a buscar a Sebastian. Si eres feliz, yo también lo soy, o al menos lo llegaré a ser. Puedo reconstruir mi vida, me va a costar, pero se que puedo conseguirlo.

Cada vez me estaba consiguiendo convencer más. Mi mente me decía coge el dinero y vete, pero mi corazón no me dejaba, de alguna manera, seguía queriendo a Rachel.

-Tómatelo como un agradecimiento.-dijo-Un agradecimiento por dejarme estar aquí, haciendo mi sueño realidad. Si no fuera por ti, no estaría aquí, tenlo por seguro. Te debo muchas cosas, esto y mucho más.

-Yo te debo las gracias, sin ti no sería quien soy ahora.

-Entonces, digamos que nos debemos los dos muchas cosas.

Cogió en dinero y lo puso en mi mano. Después la cerró. De entre sus lágrimas, consiguió formar una tímida sonrisa. Se la devolví.

-Nunca podré agradecerte esto como es debido, es...demasiado.

-Agradécemelo siendo feliz, muy feliz. Eso me vale, no pido más. No te sientas en deuda conmigo, lo nuestro ya ha terminado.

La abracé fuertemente y volvió a llorar.

-Ahora, vete, por favor, quiero estar sola.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Gracias-susurré-Gracias por todo, por mi vida junto a ti, ha sido lo mejor que nunca me haya pasado.

-De nada, y no mientas. Lo mejor que te ha pasado es Sebastian. Gracias a ti Finn. Nos volveremos a ver.

Blaine y Kurt se levantaron y a su vez, cada uno me abrazó y se despidió de mi.

-Perdonad.-dije- Sobre todo a ti Rachel, perdón.

-No hay nada que perdonar.

Abrí la puerta, y volví la mirada una última vez para atrás. Volvería a ver a Rachel, o al menos eso esperaba. Las cosas no serían igual, pero a veces la vida cambia, y no se puede hacer nada por pararlo. Gracias, pensé. Entonces cerré la puerta, y cuando lo hice, oí como la chica volvía a ponerse a llorar. Un impulso me dijo que volviera a consolarla, pero era mejor no hacerlo, nada servía, lo iba a pasar mal de todas formas.

Observé el anillo que tenía en mi dedo mientras bajaba las escaleras. Me lo quité y lo examiné por dentro. Ponía: "Nuestro amor será eterno". Cuanto me podía haber llegado a equivocar el día en que hice gravar eso sobre la joya. Nada es eterno, todo termina.

Llegué al piso que daba hacía la calle. Pasé rápidamente la vista por los buzones y mis ojos se detuvieron en el de Rachel. Rachel Berry, ponía, y como no, una estrellita dorada al lado.

Espero que nunca cambie, pensé.

Salí del edificio y me guardé el dinero en el bolsillo delantero. No sabía cuanto había, pero supuse que era bastante para el vuelo.

Volví a para un taxi, el cual me llevo al aeropuerto. Era la primera vez que iba a volar, y no empezaba mejor que con un vuelo transatlántico. Me dirigí a la taquilla.

-Perdone, ¿cuando es el próximo vuelo para París?

La mujer me miró extrañada.

-¿Para París?

-Si, a París.

-¿Tienes billete?

-No, pensaba comprarlo.

-Le saldrá caro.

Saqué el dinero del bolsillo y lo coloqué en la taquilla.

-¿Con esto valdrá?

La mujer cogió todos los billetes y los empezó a contar. Cuando terminó, me sonrió.

-Si, es bastante.

Suspiré aliviado. Podría volver a ver a Sebastian.

Tras unos cuantos minutos que se me hicieron interminables, la mujer me dio un billete y me deseó un buen vuelo.

Cuando ya estuve sentado en el avión, saqué mi móvil y envié un mensaje a Sebastian, decía: "El avión despega dentro de poco, voy para allá" Lo envié. No me parecía necesario dar más explicaciones, estaba seguro que lo comprendería.

Entonces el avión despegó y me dormí. Estaba cansado de llorar, y además tenía una hambre inmensa, sin embargo, no tenía apetito. Iba a ver a la persona a la que amaba, sí, pero había roto el corazón de otra, nunca me lo podría perdonar.

El brusco golpe del avión aterrizando me despertó. Ya habíamos llegado. Había llegado al sitio donde se encontraba él, mi segunda parte.

Salí del avión y recogí la maleta(o más bien mochila).

Seguí a la gente hacía la salida. La puerta automática se abría y cerraba a medida que iba pasando gente y intentaba alzar la vista por si lo veía. No fue el caso.

Cuando llegó mi turno, pasé la puerta y me detuve. Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de mi. ¿Y si no iba a venir? Ahora no podía volver a casa, era demasiado tarde. Miré a mi alrededor. Volví a mirar, y entonces lo vi. Vi sus ojos esmeralda, su pelo perfectamente peinado, vi a Sebastian. El me vio también y me sonrió. Empezó a llorar, lo que me provocó llorar a mi también.

Los segundos en los que tardé en llegar a él, me parecieron los más largos de mi vida, y cuando estuve más cerca, solté todo lo que tenía en las manos y lo abracé. A continuación me besó. Esa lengua que conocía tan bien, entró en mi boca. Nuestros labios volvían a estar juntos y nuestras almas, volvían a formar una sola. Ya, ya era feliz, ya tenía lo que siempre había querido.

Nos despegamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Brillaban como diamantes, brillaban más que nunca. Acercó sus labios a mi oreja y me susurró:

The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe  
Will never be the same  
I'm glad you...came.


End file.
